Samantha Cullen, Supernatural
by Sammybaby0809
Summary: Samantha is an abused orphan that gets adopted by the Cullens. A secret is revealed when Sam meets a boy with the same gold flakes in his eyes. What happens when her past catches up with her? AH, normal pairings. Rated T for later chapters. R&R!
1. Adoption, nightmares, and brotherly love

**A:N**

**Hey guys, this is my first chapter story so please be a little nice. Reviews will be lovely and depending on how many I get, I will decide whether or not to continue this. **

**Just for the record I do not own Twilight characters just Sam ans Anthony and the idea for the Supernaturals.**

Sam's POV

"_get out of my way you stupid bitch!" I tensed up and closed the fridge. I was about to move out of the way when my head was slammed into the door of the fridge. "You bitch! I bring you into my home and feed you and all I ask is for you to get out of my way but no I have to move you myself after I work my ass off for you!" He grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground against the cabinet. I rolled over on my stomach and tried to get up but he slammed my head down against the tile. There was sharp pain as he drew a knife along my back, 7 or 8 inches. I passed out from the pain and let the darkness in._

I woke up screaming. To you that would seem like a nightmare. To me, that was life.

That was 4 weeks ago. I looked at the clock and decided to get up and take a shower. It was 6 in the morning and today I would meet and leave with my new foster family. I stood under the hot water and let it sooth my sore muscles. I ran my fingers across the scar on my back and sighed. Someone was bound to notice it eventually.

"Samantha! Get out, it's almost time for you to go!"

The orphanage mother was getting annoyed with me because no family had wanted to adopt me since I got here. I walked back to my room and packed the last of my stuff, throwing it down the stairs since nothing was breakable. Someone got hit by my bag and shouted at me.

"Sorry!" I yelled closing my door.

I took the ipod that a nice man at the hospital had given me and turned on Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park as loud as I could stand it. After a few songs, someone pulled out an earphone. I turned around and saw a girl around my age smiling at me. Her name was Angela and she was the nicest person I had ever met.

"The Cullens are here and ready to go. Mrs. Stanley has been calling your name for 5 minutes now, I can see why you didn't answer." She explained laughing.

I laughed with her and we walked down the stairs.

"Oh there she is! I don't understand why I let you keep that stupid ipod."

I rolled my eyes at Mrs. Stanley and walked past her to the Cullens.

"Hey little sis!" The big, tall, muscular one said practically crushing my spine in a tight bear hug.

"Can't.....breathe!" I managed to gasp out and he apologized and set me back on the ground.

I shook my head clear a little bit as a nice looking woman came up and hugged me.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle," She said gesturing to a nice looking gentleman that looked about 30 years old. I remembered him from the hospital in Chicago before I got moved to the orphanage in Houston Texas.

"Welcome to the family Samantha." He said hugging me softly.

"Thank you," I replied smiling.

No family had treated me this nicely before, especially not mine, except my brother. Maybe this was the family. Next, I saw a blonde teenage boy standing next to Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm Jasper, welcome to the family." I shook his hand and continued to smile. I had a good feeling about these people.

The last boy had strange bronze colored hair and the brightest emerald eyes anyone had ever had. He walked over and extended his hand to me.

"I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, the family looked well dressed.

"Ok Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I will get your bags and Esme will show you to the car." Carlisle said grabbing one bag. Suddenly I was 2 feet higher up than normal and over Emmett's shoulder.

"No way! I got my load." Everyone laughed and Emmett followed Carlisle out the door with Edward and Jasper following me.

"Does he always do this?" I asked when they smiled at me.

"Yeah and like we said, welcome to the family." Jasper explained, seeing as Edward was laughing to hard to form a coherent sentence.

Emmett set me down in the front seat of a very nice car. Once everyone climbed in, we were pulling out of the driveway of the orphanage for what I hoped to be forever.

"Our house is not ready for you so while Carlisle and I are out of town, you will be staying with Emmett and the boys at Emmett's apartment. You can decorate the room any way you want, money will never be an option for you Samantha."

I smiled at their generosity. I officially love this family.

"Thank you Esme but that won't be necessary. I don't want to impose." Just then, everyone except Carlisle turned and looked at me like I was an idiot. I don't know, maybe I was.

Edward was the one who spoke. "Samantha, you are a part of our family. Money is not an option for anyone, our money is yours."

I grinned and thanked them. "It's a good thing too. The way Jasper's girlfriend shops I swear." Emmett said laughing.

I smiled as my new parents dropped us off at what I assumed was Emmett's apartment.

"Ok, your room has a balcony so enjoy. No one else wanted it." We all grabbed a bag, there weren't that many really, Emmett was the only one who got two bags.

We got in the elevator and Edward pushed the button for the penthouse. When the elevator door finally slid open, I gasped. Jasper laughed at me. It has 5 bedrooms, one for each of us and one for Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll show you your room." He said pulling me down the hallway. He stopped at the end of a hallway and grinned at me. I turned around and all the boys were smiling at me.

"Ok are you guys always this weird?" I asked smiling back. Emmett laughed and pushed me toward the door.

I shook my head and opened the door. The room was perfect! It was big, first of all, and had a queen sized bed, which was good because my nightmares caused me to thrash around. Back at the orphanage, I fell out of bed on more than 10 occasions on a twin bed. Did they know about that? Oh well, I'll find out later. Curiously, I looked around and spotted three other doors. Edward noticed and explained the doors to me.

"The one closest door to the entrance is your closet. I warn you now, it's almost the size of this room, and no I'm not kidding." He added smiling secretively. How did he know I was thinking that?

"The next door is your bathroom. You get it all to yourself as the only girl that really lives here." Jasper continued laughing. I opened it and it looked nice. Honestly I was relived I didn't have to share it. Boys are disgusting. Edward laughed but stopped when we all looked at him strangely. Emmett continued, pointing to the last door.

"That is your balcony. We will let you get unpacked for a while but come out at 10 and we'll watch a movie." I nodded and with that I was alone.

I looked up at the clock and sighed. I had four hours. Technically, I could unpack everything I owned in about 2. The orphanage didn't let me keep much. I unpacked all my clothes first, and they only took one rack with 49 still empty. This closet was really too big for me.

I decided to take a shower and relieve the stress of moving in with a new family. The only difference was that I liked this family. I always got a bad feeling when I met a family that was interested in adoption and I was always right.

The scar on my lower back burned a little at the temperature of the water but I ignored it, it felt too good. I washed my hair with my shampoo that smelled like apricots and avocados. I loved this stuff to death! I washed the rest of my body with dove and turned off the water.

I got dressed in my pajamas, a black cami top and light green and pink striped pants. I sat down on the bed and sighed happily. I yawned and even though I was worried about my brothers finding out about my past but I was just too tired. I quickly fell asleep and let my nightmares envelop me.

"Sam! Sam, come on wake up! You're scaring us!" I was shaken awake my Jasper who was looking down at me, worried. I looked past him and saw the same look of worry on Emmett and Edward's face. I sighed and sat up on the bed. They all sat down and waited patiently for me to explain.

"About 4 weeks ago, I got abused my my father, my brother was out unable to cover for me like he usually did. Apparently I didn't get it out of his way fast enough for him and he threw me down against the cabinet. He then took a knife and cut my back about 7 or 8 inches, pretty deep."

I stood up and turned around so my back was to them. I lifted up my shirt and heard them gasp at the scar.

"Oh Sammy," Jasper said and I felt him hug me. I turned around and cried into his chest.

I felt two more sets of arms wrap around me and I felt safe now.

Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this." I whispered, once I had calmed down enough to speak. Edward smiled sweetly at me.

"Sam, how many times so we have to tell you? You are part of the family and we love you." I grinned and yawned. Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention you start school tomorrow. Jasper and Edward will go with you tomorrow to go get supplies and then take you to school." I looked at him strangely.

"And what will you be doing dearest big brother?"I asked smiling. "I will be asleep little sister, then I am off to college classes." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I know I need to sleep but I don't want to have the nightmares again." I whispered glancing back at my comfortable new bed.

"Don't worry about that." All three guys said.

"We'll stay with you and wake you up if you start having a bad dreams again." Emmett finished and Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I love you guys." I said as I climbed back into bed. I fell asleep quickly, only being woken up once.

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Anthony and a dreamless night

**A:N Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer but it explains a lot about the story. Most likely, I will have the first 6 chapters up quickly but keep in mind I am 15 taking a college level history class so I will have a lot of homework but I will try my best to get these up quickly!**

"Come on Sam! Wake up, we need to get your supplies and get to school."

I woke up to Edward's voice in my ear. I sighed and replied,

"Ok, ok I'll get up just give me half an hour to get ready."

He laughed and walked out of the room to make breakfast for everyone. I got up and went to my vanity and decided to curl my hair. 15 minutes later I had fancy ringlets of honey blonde hair that cascaded halfway down my back.

Satisfied with my work, I went to my closet and was surprised to see half the closet full. I looked around and saw the cutest thing I had ever seen.

It was a tank top, corset top shaped like a white and orange butterfly, then flowed down in waves. It fit me perfectly so I matched it with dark skinny jeans and orange 2 inch heels. I put on an orange giant bead necklace on and a silver bracelet and left to the kitchen.

I could smell bacon and eggs and my mouth started watering.

"Wow Edward, that smells, and looks, great!" I said sitting down at the counter where a plate was already waiting.

"Thanks Sam. Milk?" He asked holding a glass in front of the fridge. I nodded and continued eating. I thanked him when he set the glass down and all 3 of us finished eating quickly.

"Hey we need to get to staples and get you school supplies." Jasper said putting our dishes in the sink to clean up later.

We got up and headed down to Edward's silver Volvo. I got in the passenger seat and Jasper got in back. Staples was just down the street and Houston High School was just a few minutes down the road. We parked, walked in and got all the supplies I would need in about 20 minutes and soon we were heading for the torture of Houston High School. Oh joy.

Edward and Jasper walked me to the front office. A woman was sitting at the front desk.

"Hi I'm a new student. Samantha Cullen."

I smiled slightly at my new last name. She jumped up at once and began searching for papers in an unruly pile that looked like it would fall over any second.

A minute later she headed back to me and handed me a few papers. One was my schedule, another was my locker information and the last paper was the list of supplies I would need for my classes. It was mostly notebooks and paper that I would need so after school, we only needed to get two or three more things.

"Do you need a map of the school?" She asked politely.

"Thank you but I don't need it, my brothers can help me." I said, thanked her again and walked to where Edward and Jasper were waiting for me.

They compared all of our schedules and I was happy to know that I had one of them in every class. Edward and I headed to our humanities class, which Jasper had just a different period.

"This place looks nice." I commented randomly after finding my locker and dumping a few unneeded supplies.

"Ha I guess it's ok. You never know what is going to happen here." He trailed off as we entered the classroom. No sooner as we walked through the door, the bell rang and the teacher introduced me and told me to tell the class about myself.

"Well, I was adopted by the Cullens and I was born in Chicago and lived there until 4 weeks ago."

Everyone looked empathetically except for one guy who looked sad. Like I had reminded him about his own past.

"Ok miss Cullen, we are starting a major history project today. I assume you have already learned about Martin Luther." He looked at me and I nodded.

It was actually really easy stuff. Edward smiled at me. The teacher started naming off people that I didn't know until my name was called.

"Samantha, you will be paired with Anthony Howard."

I looked around confused until I saw a boy walking toward me. He had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful, perfect. He smiled at me and he was even more perfect, if that was possible.

"You must be Samantha." He sat down in the empty desk next to me.

"Sam," I corrected as politely as I could. I really did hate the name Samantha, it just seemed to formal and long for me.

He laughed, "That's a beautiful name, so tell me more about yourself. What are the Cullens like?" He seemed generally interested.

"The Cullens are the nicest people I have ever met. Especially my mother Esme." He smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you put up for adoption in the first place?"

I thought back to the horrible night last month.

"Well my mother left my dad, brother, and I when I was 3 or 4 and according to my father, I looked too much like my mother for him to stand." Anthony looked at me sadly.

"I know the feeling," He whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Were you adopted too?" I asked hoping that I wasn't asking too much information.

"Yes," He said looking up at me sadly.

I smiled slightly. We were more alike than I thought. The bell rang and we both stood up.

I would have to ask Edward what the project was about. Anthony and I had been talking through the entire explanation.

"So what class do you have next?" Anthony asked as we were walking out the door.

"Um..." I started looking at my schedule.

"I have geometry with Mr. Davenport." He smiled.

"I have that class too. I'll show you the way." He put an arm around my shoulder and turned around the other way. Edward gave me a knowing smile. What did he know that I didn't?

"Tell you at lunch." He mouthed to me as he past. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Anthony.

"How was your first class?" That wasn't Anthony's voice so I turned around and smiled. I had forgotten that I had Jasper in this class.

"You must be Jasper's sister. Class is starting now so you can take the seat in front of him." I smiled and thanked Mr. Davenport. I sat down and quickly realized that I had already learned what the class was learning so I slumped back into my chair in boredom.

I jumped when a folded piece of paper hit my desk, Jasper was silently laughing behind me.

Why did you walk in with Anthony?

He was in my last class and offered to show me to this class since Edward wasn't in here with me.

You have really nice handwriting :) you like him don't you?

Thank you. How did you know that?

Edward and I need to tell you something at lunch. It explains a lot

Can't you tell me now?

Well...... there are things in this world that most people don't know about. They are called supernaturals.

So like Vampires and werewolves?

Yes and no. they do exist but what I'm talking about is people who can read minds, see the future, effect people's feelings and block other powers. I can effect people's feelings and that's how I knew you liked Anthony.

Seriously? So is Edward the one that reads minds? Let me guess Alice sees the future and Bella can block other powers. Am I right?

Yes and how did you know that?

Every time I would think something, Edward would smile or laugh at me

plus I'm assuming that Alice was the one who tried to fill my closet. Everything was the right size.

Damn that's good.

My feelings are never wrong. I had a feeling I would like this family and I was right. Plus I knew that you guys would be different and I was right about that too.

Wow that's better than we thought. Edward, Carlisle, and I have a theory that you are one of us

Before I could write back, another flying note hit my desk. I looked around and Anthony was smiling at me. I smiled back and opened the note.

Do you want to work on our project today after school?

That would be good. I can get what we missed from Edward. Do you want to work on it at my house?

Yeah, I'll meet you after school by Edward's Volvo.

ok. you have really nice handwriting by the way :)

thanks :) you do too, it looks very fancy

thanks and you really should be paying attention to the teacher not me

He smiled at me and turned around to continue taking notes. I looked back to Jasper's notes. Could I really be a, supernatural? And even if I was, what kind was I?

Do you really think I could be a supernatural? What kind?

We are thinking that you could be a controller.

Controller of what?

Pretty much everything tangible. Maybe

I didn't get a chance to write back because the bell rang telling us it was time for lunch.

"Is that really possible?" I whispered to Jasper. He nodded and walked farther away when Anthony came up to me.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I glanced at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I promised my brothers I would sit with them today and meet their girlfriends. I'll sit with you tomorrow." He didn't seem fazed at all.

"That's fine. I'll see ya later." I shook my head as I watched him walk away.

"Hey Sam. Let's get some lunch." I smiled at Jasper. He always knew when to leave and come back. I looked around the cafeteria and smiled when I saw Edward and who I assumed to be Bella and Alice sitting with him.

"Hey Jasper," We got lunch quickly, if you could even call it food.

"Hey Sam, how was geometry?" Edward asked still smiling as I sat down across from him.

I smiled and thought 'You stupid mind reader,' His facial expression immediately turned shocked. 'Jasper,' was all I thought. He laughed again.

"Well I guess then we don't need to tell you anything do we?" He asked fake glaring at Jasper, who just smiled innocently.

"Not really, but I am curious. Could I really be a controller?"

Alice, the girl who was a pixie with spiky black hair smiled at me. So did Bella.

Bella was beautiful with long, wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"I really think you are Sam. You have great potential." I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks Alice, but how can I control anything?" Bella spoke up this time.

"You just have to practice, I've worked with controllers before so I could help you if you would like." I grinned at Bella.

"I would love that, thank you!" I said hugging her. She laughed and hugged back.

"You and Anthony would make a lovely couple." Alice said randomly with a dazed look on her face.

"Is the future in her visions always the way she sees?" I asked while Alice still smiled at me.

"No," Jasper explained, "It is based on people's decisions and when they change the future changes."

I sat there just thinking. I couldn't believe that I could be a controller. I know it seems impossible but something about it sounded, well, plausible. All too soon lunch was over and all of us headed for gym.

Bella hated it because she tended to be kind of clumsy. As long as she stayed near Edward she shouldn't hurt herself too much.

I loved gym, I had always loved sports and in gym, they always played different sports.

"Hello, you must be Samantha our new student." This guy looked like a coach so I smiled.

"Yes, do you have a uniform for me?" He looked around for a minute then pulled out a bag.

"Alice Brandon dropped this off for you yesterday. Follow Bella and Alice and get changed. We start tennis today." Oh my goodness! I love tennis!

I heard Edward laughing and shouted, "Shut up Edward!" He stopped.

"Hey Alice, thanks for the uniform. And for half of my closet." I said laughing and hugging her. She hugged back and we quickly got changed. When we walked back in, everyone was pairing up for doubles. I didn't even have a chance to look around before I heard a voice behind me. Alice and Bella smiled at me then walked away.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I turned around and there was Anthony smiling at me. I nodded then asked,

"Are you in all of my classes?" He shrugged and grinned.

"I don't know. What do you have last class?" I tried to remember the schedule sheet.

"Umm... chemistry with Mrs. Clarke." He raised his eyebrows.

"You have that class don't you?" I asked shaking my head. Anthony just laughed and handed me a tennis racket.

"Why don't we play against Edward and Jasper?" I suggested and their faces turned to horror. They some how knew how good I was at tennis. I laughed and served. It was a pretty even game but Anthony and I came out victorious winning 4 out of 6 games.

"Beaten by your own little sister! That's pathetic." I said hugging them. They pulled away and glared. My eyes widened as I guessed what they were thinking.

I took off running as they chased me shaking tennis rackets. I felt someone tackle me and drop the racket. Edward and Jasper tickled me mercilessly until I heard two angels demanding that my attackers get off me. They smirked at me and helped me up. I stuck my tounge out at them and walked back to Anthony who had been laughing at me the whole time.

"It's not very nice to laugh at people's suffering Anthony." I said in mock anger walking past him the rest of the way to the gym. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh come on, it was funny Sam and you know it." I smiled and pushed him away. He smiled at me.

"When you are finished getting dressed, meet me outside and we can go to chemistry." I nodded and smiled as he went to change. I headed back in and once again was in my favorite outfit.

"So you have chemistry with Anthony?" Bella asked watching as Alice fixed my curls.

"Yeah, he is in all of my classes. I kinda like him." Alice squealed extremely loud and Bella and I covered our ears until she stopped.

"I can't wait until you guys are going out!" I shook my head, smiling, and walked out the door to meet Anthony.

"Hey," He said happily pulling me down the hallway.

"Was someone screaming in there?" I laughed, thinking about Alice's outburst.

"Yeah, that was Alice, she was proud of me using the clothes she bought me." Anthony just shook his head. We talked all the way to chemistry, he would ask questions and I would answer them and vice versa. When we walked in, the teacher sat me across the room from Anthony and right in front of Edward. I decided to take advantage of this.

Hey Edward, dear brother, how is school going?

He read that and looked at me strangely. I smiled innocently and he chuckled.

What do you want Sam?

Anthony needs to come over so we can work on our history project

That's fine. I assume he needs a ride. Why did you act like you did something wrong?

Well... Anthony and I were passing notes along with Jasper and I and we kinds missed the whole explanation of the project

Wow doesn't that sound familiar. Do you like him?

Can't you just ask Alice? I'm sure she knows by now

I could but I want to hear it from my sister. Sam, it is ok if you do like him

Ok, I do like him. We have so much in common and he is really nice and cute and... perfect.

Well his thoughts are clean. He thinks you are perfect too. It's kinda cute, really.

I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and put a hand on my shoulder. Mrs. Clarke didn't even notice when a folded note flew across the classroom and landed right on my notebook. I looked up and around and smiled when I saw Anthony smiling at me.

I have a few questions for you Sam.

Ok shoot.

One, what are you and Edward talking about?

Pass. Next question!

He read that and looked at me. I shrugged and motioned for him to write back.

Why won't you tell me? Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me tomorrow.

It's a brother/sister thing.

And I would love to. You are still coming over tonight aren't you?

Wouldn't miss it. We have a month to do the project, do we have to work on it tonight?

No, we can just hang out and get to know each other better. You could stay for dinner, if Edward cooks, it will be great!

Sounds like fun. I'll see ya after class

I smiled and put the note in my bag. I turned back to Edward's conversation.

Hey can you make dinner tonight?

Sam, I always make dinner. Breakfast was a treat for your first day of school. :)

Haha! Well thank you then. Oh we need to get a laptop, I just remembered I didn't have a computer

No problem, you'll only get the best

Thanks bro.

The bell rang and all three of us stood up quickly and headed to the Volvo.

"Ready to hang out?" I asked sarcastically. Anthony laughed and I loved the sound. It was bell like, beautiful.

Edward looked like he was going to be sick and I guessed he had read my mind. He nodded and I laughed.

"Sorry bro," I whispered as we got in the car. Alice, Jasper, and Bella rode in Alice's car so it was just me, my brother, and my angel Anthony. Edward shook his head and I giggled quietly.

"Hey, we need to stop at Staples so I can get a computer. Do you want to come I with us?" Anthony nodded happily. Obviously he liked computers.

We walked in and headed right to the computers. I listened for like 10 minutes as they argued between laptops and desktops.

Finally, getting annoyed at them, I said just as calmly as I could, "Will you guys just pick a computer?!"

They looked at me for a second then at the same time just said, "Both," I shook my head.

"Ok whatever, just do whatever so we can leave. I want to go home." Anthony picked out a laptop and Edward picked out a desktop. They paid, the price was like 2,000 dollars, and carried them to the car. Who spends that much money on computer?!

Once we got back to the apartment, Edward and Anthony spent an hour getting everything set up and all necessary software that computers needed to run.

By that time, Edward was done and went to make dinner. Jasper was in his room with Alice, and Emmett should be getting back from classes any minute. Anthony spent half an hour teaching me how to use basic programs on the computer which took longer than he thought it would.

"Well I'm sorry, but I haven't had much experience with computers." I pretended to be mad at the comment he made saying that this was taking longer than he expected. His face turned scared and he began apologizing.

After a minute of pouting, I burst out laughing. He glared at me and tickled me the way my brothers had during gym earlier today.

"Anthony!....please... stop!" I gasped out trying to breathe. He did but instead of letting me be and getting my breathing back to normal, he picked me up and ran out the door carrying my bridal style.

"Anthony, Sam, what on earth are you guys doing?" Edward asked peaking out from the kitchen, where, with Bella's help, dinner was almost done.

"He got mad at me because I got fake mad at him." I explained happy about being in Anthony's arms. He still hadn't put me down. Edward smiled at me knowingly and I stuck my tounge out at him. Bella laughed just as Emmett came in through the door. He walked in and stopped, looking strangely at Anthony and I.

"Did I miss something here?" He asked winking at me. I hopped out of Anthony's arms, and, ignoring the cold feeling, introduced Anthony to my oldest brother.

"Nice to meet you Anthony and let me tell you, if you hurt my little sister, I will hurt you." I rolled me eyes and gave Emmett a look that said to back off a little. Emmett laughed and helped Edward set the table.

"I'll go get Jasper and Alice." Bella said and left the room as we all sat down around a table with 7 places.

'Convient' I thought sitting next to Anthony. Jasper, Alice, and Bella came in a minute later and sat down. Emmett immediately started digging in. We had a nice dinner, small talk about classes and Emmett's fiance Rosalie.

I haven't met her yet and apparently I would meet her tomorrow for dinner. After dinner, everyone went back to their respective rooms leaving Anthony and I alone in the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie? My brothers have an extensive collection." I mentioned gesturing to the movie shelves. A bookcase with 5 shelves was completely filled with all kinds of movies. He got up and looked for a minute then came back with Saw.

I must have looked scared because after he put the disc in, he put an arm around my shoulder and said,

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Once the movie started I was cowering into his shoulder for two reasons. One, there was a lot of blood in that movie and two, I was freezing! I don't know why the apartment was this really cold.

"Are you cold?" Anthony whispered in my ear, scaring me. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice so close. I nodded, shivering, as he unwrapped himself from me and took off his jacket. I put it on gratefully, immediately basking in the warmth.

He got up, changed movies to the Spongebob movie and picked up a blanket off a chair in the corner. He tossed it over to me and sat back down. The movie started and I laid my head on his chest and was asleep before Mr. Krabs was accused of stealing Neptune's crown.

Anthony's POV

I kept noticing during Saw, Sam kept shivering. Was it really that cold in here?

"Are you cold?" I whispered, smiling when she jumped. Maybe she didn't expect me to be so close. She nodded and before she was finished, I pulled my jacket off and handed it to her. I got up and put in the Spongebob Movie and grabbed a blanket from a corner chair.

I draped it over her and sat back down. I smiled when she rested her head on my chest and was asleep in no less than 10 minutes.

Halfway through the movie, Jasper came out of his room and into the kitchen to get a snack, I guessed, but stopped when he saw Sam asleep.

"Anthony, how long has she been asleep?" He asked looking confused. I didn't see what the big deal was, I always fell asleep during movies. I looked up at the clock and did some mental math quickly.

"About an hour and a half, why?" Jasper disappeared and came back 5 minutes later with Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett.

"She hasn't woken up screaming yet?" Edward asked me, looking at me surprised.

What on earth was he talking about? Why would she wake up screaming?

"No, should she?" Edward sat down on the chair nearest to the couch and took a deep breath.

"She has been having nightmares every night for like a month. I won't tell you why. If she decides to then you will know, it's her business. For right now, why don't you put her in bed." I nodded, and picked her up bridal style like I had done earlier. Man she was so light!

I set her down gently on the bed and put the covers over her. I turned to walk away but felt something grabbing my shirt. It was Sam, but it was such a weak grasp.

"Please Anthony, don't leave, please." Her voice was so weak with exhaustion but without hesitation I climbed in after she scooted over to give me enough room. Once I was under the covers and settled comfortably, she snuggled up and lay her head on my chest.

I put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. She was so beautiful, with her honey blonde hair, and her eyes. They were a strange light green with flecks of gold in them. After staring at her for a few minutes I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, smiling, with her in my arms.

**Well? Good or bad?**

**R&R!!!**


	3. Moving in

**A:N Hey guys! I love that you review like as soon as I put the chapter up. **

**Just let me clear up a few things,**

**No one is a vampire except for Carlisle and Esme and one other person that I won't mention right now :) They come later like chapter 6 or 7**

**I will try to add more B/E but remember this isn't really their story**

**Rosalie will be coming later, remember Emmett and Rose are older than everyone.**

**Thanks guys!**

**I don't own Twilight...**

Sam's POV

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. I felt a warm body under my head and smiled when I remembered it was Anthony.

I unwound his arms from my shoulder and waist and maneuvered around the bed so I could get up without hitting him.

The clock read 5:30 so I went out to the kitchen. Surprisingly Edward was up.

"Hey bro, what are you doing up?" I asked getting a glass of milk.

"Eh, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. How's Anthony?" He asked, giving me a look.

I smiled, thinking of him.

"He is still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up." Edward smiled, then his face turned to a look of confusion.

"Something strange happened last night Sam," I looked at him confused but stayed silent so he would continue.

"When you fell asleep on Anthony in the living room, you were asleep for like 2 hours and you didn't make a single noise. Didn't scream once through the night."

I looked at him shocked.

"Seriously?!" He nodded as a smile crept onto his face.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, obviously knowing that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It means that if he is here sleeping with you, then you won't scream or have any nightmares."

I thought about that, remembering my dream. Anthony and I were getting married. Edward groaned and I looked at him confused.

"That is _way _to visual! Think of something else please!" I laughed, I didn't think it was that bad.

I smiled and picked up an apple, then headed back to my room. I should get Anthony up, he would need to go back home and change.

I walked up to the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Anthony, wake up." I said loudly. Nothing. I shook his shoulder roughly, still nothing.

"Anthony!" I shrieked right in his ear. He jumped up so high, he fell off the other side of the bed. I tried not to laugh as I went to make sure he was ok but when I saw him struggling to untangle himself from the sheets, I lost it and burst out laughing.

He glared at me and stood up, towering over me by at least a foot. I stopped laughing and just smiled.

"We should get ready for school." I said and headed to my closet. I decided on a plain, short sleeve, black shirt and put over it a white eyelet 'oceanic' zip cropped corset, (AN! All of these clothes are on , just type in the name in the search bar and you can see what it looks like!) a vintage wash 'guzzi' mini skirt, and my favorite black converse shoes.

I took a look in the full length mirror and walked back out of the closet. Anthony was just standing there, looking a little confused. I smiled and pointed him to the bathroom door. I sat down in my corner vanity and straightened my hair.

By the time he was done showering, I was completely ready to go.

"Ok we can go to your house so you can change. I'll go see if I can borrow Edward's car." I walked out and found Edward still in the kitchen, but with Bella this time.

"Hey we need to go to Anthony's house so he can change clothes. Can I borrow your car?" Edward and Bella smiled.

"Well you don't need to borrow my car, we have a surprise for you." Everyone seemed to hear because they all came out of their rooms at the same time, even Anthony.

Emmett covered my eyes and guided me all the way down to the parking lot. Finally he stopped and uncovered my eyes. I screamed.

In front of me was a brand new silver mustang convertible.

"I can't believe you guys got me a car!" I said as Jasper handed me the keys. I grinned and got in the driver's seat. Alice tossed my backpack as Anthony got in the passenger side.

"Thanks," I said turning the car on and backing out of the parking space. Anthony gave me

directions and we got there in 15 minutes.

It was only 7:30 so he invited me in and showed me around.

His bedroom was a dark blue, simply furnished and tons of movie posters on the wall. I sat on his bed as he changed in the bathroom.

I smiled when he walked through the door.

"Do I have enough fashion sense?" He asked motioning to his clothes. He was wearing dark jeans, a white under shirt, and a pink and blue striped button up shirt.

"It's good enough," I joked and went downstairs to the living room. He came down and straight to the kitchen. He tossed me a granola bar and we headed out to the car.

"I love this car!" I said smiling as I got in the driver's seat. I put the top down and backed out of his driveway.

"Why weren't you parents there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"They must have gone to work early I guess." He said looking out the window.

"Do you think they minded you sleeping over last night?" I asked, smiling slightly thinking about last night. Anthony just smiled.

"Probably not. They don't pay attention to what I do really. I didn't come home for 3 days and they didn't even notice." I looked at him sadly.

"That's sad. Well you are always welcome at my house." I offered.

"I might just take you up on that." We laughed and I put the top up, pulling in next to Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Ready for your second day of school?" Anthony asked. I just laughed, school was easy. I nodded and we headed off to our history class. Anthony sat in his seat across the room as I took my seat in front of Edward. He smiled at me knowingly. I looked at him confused but couldn't ask him because the teacher walked in right then. Mr. Jameson started our lecture and Edward tossed a note over my shoulder.

Hey, I already have the lecture so we don't have to pay attention.

Oh my god Edward I love you! What did you want to talk about?

How did you know I wanted to talk to you about something?

I told you, my feelings are never wrong.

Oh yeah. There is something you should know about Anthony, he is a supernatural like us.

I knew that already

How???

Everyone has the same gold flecks in their eyes like you and I

Why am I surprised that you would notice something like that?

I don't know, it's like you don't know me at all lol. So what kind of supernatural is he?

He is a blocker. Mentally and physically, he can put up shields so I can't read his mind, Alice can't see his future, and Jasper can't tamper with his emotions. He can put up physical shields like people running into invisible brick walls. Also he could block your controlling powers.

Oh I bet that would be funny! So is Rosalie coming to dinner tonight?

Yeah, I think you will love her and Emmett is dying for you to meet her.

Before I could respond, the bell rang. Anthony joined us and Edward smirked and left us alone.

"So are we still on for the movie tonight?" He asked as we headed to geometry.

"Oh crap! Emmett's fiancé is coming over for dinner. I completely forgot!" He just smiled.

"We can catch a late movie if you want." He suggested. I grinned thinking of a good idea.

"Why don't you come to dinner then we can go to a movie." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper coming. Anthony nodded and hugged me.

"I'll see you after class." He said and walked into the classroom.

"Hey Sam, is Anthony coming to dinner?" I looked at him shocked.

"How on earth did you know that?!" I asked and he chucked.

"Alice," He replied simply and I followed him into the classroom. I shook my head and sat down. I smiled at Anthony and the note passing began.

What were you and Jasper talking about?

Oh just dinner plans, Alice had a feeling you would be coming

She is pretty smart isn't she?

Yeah, she is brilliant. By the way, I know what you are

What do you mean? I'm just a normal guy

No. I mean the gold flakes in your eyes

It runs in my family, strange I know.

No it doesn't. You are a supernatural

What is a supernatural?

You know what I'm talking about. I have the gold specks too. I'm a controller and your a blocker

How did you know I was a blocker?

See? You knew what I was talking about. Edward and all the Cullens are supernaturals too

Oh. no wonder I immediately liked you.

You immediately liked me?

Yeah, you are cute, funny, nice, and just... I don't know, perfect.

That's really sweet!

I know :) But it's true

Thanks. Oh for dinner tonight, I'm going to cook so if I take you home, you'll have to hang out with me in the kitchen

I think I'll manage ;P

wow, yeah but you're gonna have to help

dang.

The bell rang and I was amazed how much I was starting to like school again. I had always been smart, but now, it seemed like grades didn't matter. Well they did but this school was so much easier than in my other high school.

"Well, are you ready to kick your brother's butts in gym?" I laughed and pushed Anthony playfully. "It's not their fault they aren't that good at sports, let's not tempt them. I can't handle being attacked like that again. Two on one isn't fair." I replied and we split ways to change for gym. "Hey Sam, you're going to cook tonight right?" Alice asked already changed and waiting for Bella and I. "Yeah, and as you already know, Anthony is coming and then we are going to see a movie." Alice grinned and bounced on her heels. "You two are such a cute couple!" She squealed clapping her hands together. I laughed and finished getting ready. I walked out and headed to my two brothers. "What sport are we playing today?" I asked looking around for any equipment. There was none. "I'm not sure, but it sounds like basketball." Jasper answered noticing that the hoops had been lowered. I nodded and smiled when Anthony joined our group. "Ok get into two groups of three and stand on a court. It's time for three on three basketball." Once we split up, it was Anthony, Alice and I against Jasper, Edward and Bella. (A/N: in this story, Bella is not extremely clumsy, she is actually pretty good at sports.) We played for the duration of a regulatory game and my team came out victorious again. The score was was 24-22, close game. Alice, Bella, and I laughed at Edward and Jasper's sour expressions. They just can't get over the fact I am more athletic. We quickly changed and Alice fixed my hair. I don't know how but according to her, I had completely messed it up. "Alice, there is nothing wrong with my hair!" I stated pulling away from her brush and straightener. She huffed and advanced toward Bella, who I looked at sympathetically as I walked out the door. "What do you girls do in there?" Anthony asked when I shook my head at the door where we could hear Bella's loud protests. I just laughed and pulled him away by his hand. We walked into chemistry and I took my seat in front of Edward. As usual, I had already learned this in my other school, so I settled in to be bored. A note flew over my shoulder.

Inside, was Edward's neat script.

Did you already learn this?

Yeah, it was really advanced chemistry, I think I might have learned everything already

Dang. So Anthony knows that you know about him?

Yep. The gold spots were a dead give away.

I have to admit, even though I may regret this later, you two are really cute together

Ok, I am forever keeping this note as blackmail!

See? I knew I would regret that

haha!

I slipped his note into my pocket and leaned back in my desk, ready to be bored. I listened to the lecture halfheartedly until Anthony motioned for me to catch a note. When I read it, I smiled.

Sibling moments are really sweet. Any movie preferences?

haha thanks, and no I don't care what we see, just try not to scar me for life ok?

haha deal. class is almost over then I'm gonna be tortured by being forced to cook!

I shook my head and pocketed the note. The bell rang not even a minute later. I shook my head and the three of us headed to our cars.

"We'll meet you at the house Edward, we are going to stop by Anthony's house for a few minutes." I called pulling out of the parking lot. Edward nodded at me, knowing what I was going to tell him.

"Why are we going to my house?" Anthony asked me as we stopped in his driveway.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want any interruptions when I do."

He looked at me curiously but led me into his house and up to his room. He locked the door and motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"What do you want to tell me?" Anthony asked quietly sitting next to me.

I took a deep breath, "My family wasn't the best. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother Jason, but my dad didn't like me and I didn't like him. My dad was abusive." I paused here and let him absorb the information. He looked a little mad.

" I'm not ready for you to know everything just yet but I'm going to be just fine Anthony. I told you this because I wanted to ask a favor." I said smiling at him through teary eyes.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Come live with us, I need you. Every night for the last 4 weeks I've had nightmares about him, but with you, nothing. Not a single bad thing entered my mind when we fell sleep last night."

He smiled and kissed me. It was gentle but I could feel all of his anger at my "father". He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I would love to move in with you guys," He started, kissing my forehead.

"So we need to get packing because we still need to make dinner." I laughed when he got up and started packing.

"What about your parents?" I asked stopping him in his tornado tracks. He laughed.

"They won't care, they never care Sammy. I know you and your family care about me and that's what I need." I smiled and we finished packing quickly.

All of his clothes fit in two bags so they easily fit in the trunk. Before we got in, I hugged him and thanked him. He laughed and kissed me.

"It's nothing Sam. Why don't you let me drive." It wasn't a question so I tossed him my keys. Anthony drove like a freaking maniac, at like 80 miles an hour. We got to the apartment in less than 5 minutes on a normal 15 minute drive.

When he finally parked the car, I could have kissed the ground.

"Ok, I am never letting you drive my precious mustang again!" I said getting a bag out of the trunk. Anthony laughed and grabbed the other two bags and closed the trunk.

"There's my little sister! get dinner started, Rose will be here in an hour." Emmett said taking all three bags from us and threw them up the stairs toward my room. I laughed and we headed to the kitchen.

"So what's on the menu boss?" Anthony asked as he sat on the counter. I thought for a minute.

"I want to make pork chops, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Can you get the pork chops out of the fridge?" He saluted me jokingly and did what I asked.

We prepared the food in silence, and soon the pork chops were the only thing we were waiting on.

"Is dinner ready?" Jasper asked sticking his head in the doorway before coming in all the way. I nodded and headed out to talk to Bella about controller training.

"Hey Bella, when can we start training?" I asked sitting next to her and Edward on the couch. She looked up at me from his arms, and smiled.

"We can start now if you like," She knew I would want that and she laughed when I nodded.

"Ok, training is simple. Once you know what to do, you can do it any time you want by yourself." She waited until I nodded in understanding before continuing.

"All you have to do is think about what you want to happen and until you can do it mentally, snap your fingers and there it will be." I started thinking about what I could create. I decided on something simple, a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, my favorite.

I closed my eyes and pictured it on the table in front of me and snapped. I heard gasps around the room and opened my eyes. There, exactly where I had pictured it, was my bowl of ice cream. I picked up the spoon and tasted it, perfect. From behind me, strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. I smiled up at Anthony.

"Good job Sammy, I knew you could do it." he whispered in my ear as the doorbell rang.

Emmett jumped up and ran to the door, so I guessed Rosalie was here.

When I saw Rosalie, she was beautiful. She was tall, slender and had the most gorgeous long blonde hair.

"Hi, you must be Samantha, Emmett won't shut up about you." I stood and grinned.

"Sam please, its wonderful to meet you Rosalie." I said shaking her hand.

"Call me Rose," She replied smiling. I returned to the kitchen with Anthony following me and took the pork chops out.

"Can you set the table?" I asked putting everything into bowls. He nodded and set places for everyone. Thankfully we had a really big dining table. I called everone in and we took our seats. I loved Rosalie, she was perfect for Emmett in every way just like Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice.

We finished eating and Edward and Bella cleaned up since Anthony and I cooked. Afterwards, we decided to watch a movie.

Enchanted, the girls overpowered the guys so that was what we watched.

Anthony and I sat in a recliner, I was sitting on his lap and he had an arm around my waist. Rose and Emmett were in the same position across the room, Edward was sitting next to Bella on the couch and she was leaning against him. Jasper was sitting on the floor against Alice's legs.

The movie was sweet, and Anthony picked another one.

He never put me down, just carried me around the room. I fell asleep before the movie started.

When I woke up, I was in my room, under the covers, with a warm chest against my back. I turned as much as I could and smiled at Anthony's peaceful face. I snuggled back into his chest and fell asleep.

**Well? Getting better or worse? Any questions?**

**Review please!**


	4. Baseball, track, and another nightmare

**A:N Hey guys, I have a treat for you, 3 chapters! I'm gonna have a lot of homework for school the next few days so I'm putting a few up to give you something to keep you busy so to speak.**

**If I don't get chapter 6 up next week, don't be mad, cut me a little slack. Chapters 3 and 4 are a decent length but chapter 5 is short.**

**I don't own Twilight...**

I woke up again to blinding sunlight coming through an open curtain.

"Good morning sunshine, need to take a shower?" I looked up at Anthony, he was already showered and dressed for school. I nodded and climbed out of bed and practically dragged myself to the bathroom. I swear I heard Anthony laughing when I closed the door.

Once the water was the right temperature, I climbed in and let the hot water scold my skin. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner and stepped out.

Alice must have decided to dress me today. There were dark skinny jeans, a blue silk stripped wrap halter top, and white 3 inch heels. I put them on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh Sammy, I am so proud of you!" The only thing I saw was a streak of pale skin and black hair before I was almost knocked backwards. I hugged her back laughing.

"Alice, you picked out the clothes. How can you be proud of me?" Alice stepped back and pulled me to the vanity mirror and started blow drying my hair.

"Because, my dear Samantha, you aren't complaining." She said working on my hair. 20 minutes later, my hair was soft and wavy. **(A/N: I am thinking like Miley Cyrus wavy, I like her hair (: ) **

"Wow Alice, this looks amazing! But this is not going to happen very often. Once every two weeks," I said looking down at her sternly. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes for a minute, then we both burst out laughing and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wow, you guys look amazing, especially Sam." I smiled and kissed Anthony. He handed me a bowl of cereal and lifted me on the counter. I smiled at him and started eating.

"I take it that you won't let me drive to school today?" Anthony asked putting his dishes in the sink. I shook my head and did the same. He laughed and we headed to the parking lot.

The ride to school was silent, so much had happened in the last few days, it was ridiculous.

To me, it seemed like I had known Anthony all my life, not just a few days.

I parked between Edward's Volvo and Jasper's corvette. My family likes fast cars obviously. My family all stood in a group by our cars and ignored the stares from people.

Anthony wrapped an arm around my waist when he noticed 5 guys in a group a few yards away staring at me. I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

Be nice," I whispered. He continued glaring at them but softened a little. I ignored him and listened to Bella and Alice argue about shopping. I took Bella's side seeing the look on Edward and Jasper's faces.

Obviously Alice made them come and carry bags. I can only imagine how much they suffered for my wardrobe. Alice pouted at me but before I could change my mind about shopping, Anthony pulled me off to class.

"I am not letting you torture us, no shopping." He said seriously stopping in front of a random classroom. I laughed and kissed him.

"Hey you two, knock it off!" We broke apart and laughed quietly at a passing teacher.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" I asked as he held my hand. I leaned against the wall as he smiled at me.

"Well, I was talking to Edward this morning, and it seems that we are driving to Galveston Beach." I grinned, I loved the beach.

"Wait, I don't have a swimsuit!" He just looked at me like I missed a neon sign.

"Alice," I said quietly. He kissed me and dragged me off to Humanities. I sat next to Jasper. I started the notes today.

Are you guys ok with Anthony living with us?

I heard Jasper laugh quietly behind me. I smiled.

Of course, you need him. We understand that.

I love you guys. So we are going to the beach this weekend?

That was supposed to be a surprise but yes. Anthony told you didn't he?

How could he not? I'm guessing that Alice got me a swimsuit. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me.

Sam, you are part of the family, Anthony too.

I grinned.

"Samantha! Pay attention!" I snapped my head up upon hearing my full name. I smiled sheepishly at the teacher. I looked at Anthony smirking at me and winked. Class passed uneventfully after that. The lecture on Han China was easy and my notebook was perfectly transcribed from the power point in my cursive handwriting.

"Ready for Geometry?" Anthony asked coming up and taking my hand. I swear I saw Mike, Tyler, and Eric all glaring at Anthony. I laughed quietly and let him pull me to class.

During Geometry, we had a test, oh joy. I am smart and math was easy, don't get me wrong, but I hate it with every fiber of my small little body. I sighed and shook my head. I noticed Anthony was laughing at me. I glared and he winked.

Class was over shortly, not really but I would rather not discuss details of school, who would? Anthony took my hand and we were off to gym. On the way, we passed Mike who kept staring at me. I laughed in good nature but Anthony practically growled at him. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged. Like I would ever choose Mike over him. There is no competition.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll see you when you get out." I smiled and almost ran into the locker room. Alice and Bella had gone home to take care of Emmett who had gotten sick so I was the only girl in the group.

"Okay!" the coach said appearing with bats, balls, and gloves. I grinned, I loved baseball, it was the best sport for me.

"Time for some baseball! I want to see if anyone would be good for these sports so tomorrow is track, just for a warning." Edward, Jasper, Anthony and I were in a group. Anthony was pitching, I was batting and my brothers were to catch whatever I hit or missed.

I laughed at the thought, I never missed a baseball. Anthony pitched one hard and I hit it even harder. I didn't get to hit again because the coach came over and started talking about the baseball team.

"I think you two would be perfect for the teams, Anthony, you just pitched 80 miles an hour and Sam, if you hit like that, home run every time. You won't need to try out, seeing as I've already seen you perform so if you are interested, come to my office after school tomorrow and I'll tell the couseler to change your schedule." He then walked away to show Jessica how to hold the bat. Edward and Jasper smiled at us.

"You should do it, it would be more fun than gym." I nodded, baseball was my favorite sport of all time, but I would do it if Anthony would. We continued to play, and Edward and Jasper both got the same option from the coach. "Hey we could play baseball together," I said to Anthony as we headed to the locker room. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"That would be great," We parted ways and I changed back to my normal clothes. I walked outside and Anthony wasn't there.

"He's still changing. Are you going to join the baseball team?" I turned to Edward. I knew he was going to join, he loved baseball. I wonder why he didn't join the team earlier, "I didn't think I was that good," He replied answering my thoughts.

I just shook my head and waited until Anthony emerged from the boys locker room.

"Hey, why are you out so soon?" Anthony asked taking my hand.

"Alice and Bella are taking care of Emmett because he is sick and Rosalie had classes to get to. I didn't have Alice trying to attack me today," I laughed and we walked into Chemistry.

"You know I just remembered something," Anthony said suddenly standing at my desk when I sat down. I looked at him confused and waited for him to answer.

"We never went to the movies after dinner with Rose," Oh, forgot about that.

"We could go tonight," I suggested watching the smile spread across his face. "Sounds great! I promise it won't be scary, I'm saving that for later," He trailed off and headed across the room to his desk.

I leaned back and whispered to Edward, "Should I be scared?" He chuckled quietly and responded back,

"Sam, it's a scary movie. Of course you should be scared." I could practically hear him smirking at me. I shook my head when we started taking notes on thermal chemistry.

On the way home, Anthony and I talked about what movie to see tonight.

"I'm just going to let you choose." I said as we headed up to the apartment. I decided to test how smart Edward was so I thought something in Italian, my first language.

_Parlate italiano? Potete capire che I' pensiero di m.? _(Do you speak Italian? Can you understand what I'm thinking?)

Edward walked out from the kitchen and just stared at me like I had grown another head.

"What language did you just speak?" He asked me looking confused.

"Italian," I started. "I was born and raised there until I was 7."

Anthony looked at me knowingly, like he already knew. That was weird.

"Wow I didn't know that, that's pretty cool." Emmett said coming from around the corner. My god he was sick. His voice sounded all stuffed up and he was pale. For a strong man, he looked really weak. I shrugged.

"What are we having for dinner?" I asked hearing my stomach growling, I didn't have much for lunch. Edward shrugged, "How about I go get Chinese for everyone?" I nodded, grinning. I loved chinese food!

Edward laughed and got everyone's orders and headed out. Anthony went to our room.

That sounded weird, our room.

"So you lived in Italy?" He asked, knowing full well that I did.

"Yes, it seemed almost perfect there but then again, I was a little kid." I said thoughtfully thinking of my childhood.

"Can you say something?" He smiled.

"_Penso che potrei amarlo. Siete perfetto, astuto, divertente, dolce, forte, appena perfetto."_

(I think I love you. You are perfect, smart, funny, sweet, strong, just perfect.)

He looked confused now.

"What on earth did you just say?" I smirked at him.

"That is for me to know and you to guess at." He pretended to glare at me in anger.

"Why won't you tell me?" He then pretended to be upset.

"Come on you two, dinner's here." Edward said sticking his head in my door. I laughed and got up before Anthony could do anything to make me tell him what I said in Italian. He follwed me out of the room and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You will tell me eventually." He commanded in my ear before letting go and picking up a to go box that had his meal in his.

"Don't count on it. I'll take Emmett's and the girls to them." I said balancing all 3 of the boxes in one hand so I could open Emmett's bedroom door.

His room was a disaster. There were piles of clothes everywhere, but the closet was spotless and empty, typical Emmett. Alice and Bella were sitting on a couch and watching Friends with Emmett who was in his bed wrapped up in 3 blankets, even though he still looked pale and cold.

"Here you go guys, nice hot food." I said handing them their boxes which had been labeled no doubt by Edward.

"Thanks little sister," Emmett said, not even waiting a second before digging into his food.

'I think he's feeling better Edward, he hardly got thank you out before stuffing his face.' I thought smiling when Edward laughed.

We all got our food and sat down in the living room. Anthony sat down on the recliner chair and gave me a look to sit with,or on, him that I couldn't refuse. I sat on his lap and started eating my favorite Chinese food. Beef lo mein with water chestnuts.

I finished it quickly, remembering why I was so hungry. I had skipped lunch at school which earned me a worried look from two of my brothers and Anthony.

It took half an hour for me to convince them that I wasn't anorexic. Curse my unnaturally high metabolism, it caused me problems everywhere.

After we were done, we put in a disc from the Simpson's 5th season and picked an episode. I leaned against Anthony and sighed. This was perfect, just me, Anthony, and my family. I never wanted this to change one bit.

After 4 episodes, I decided to go for a run. It had been at least 3 weeks, maybe 4, since I had really run and I could literally feel myself getting out of shape.

I could have easily outrun Edward and Jasper when they attacked me in gym, so that was all the proof I needed.

I climbed out of Anthony's lap and ignoring his whines of protests explained that I was going to go running. I changed into athletic shorts and a cami top since it was Houston and my favorite ballet tennis shoes.

I grabbed my phone and ipod and headed out the door. I drove to the high school and walked to the track. The track was a quarter mile long so I figured if I could do 10 laps, that would be good. I started running at a pretty quick pace, running was never a problem.

It seemed like I could keep a steady pace for a long time and never get physically tired until the 5th hour of constant motion. I stopped and turned on Linkin Park then began running again. My mind was blank as I ran and didn't acknowledge the outside world until my phone vibrated.

The screen flashed Anthony and I smiled, answering after only a ring.

"Hey I'm just making sure you are ok, how's the run?" I grinned at his voice.

" Fine, I'm not done yet though." I said knowing he would be surprised. I had been gone for an hour.

"How much longer?" He asked, surprised just like I thought.

"Umm, I think I'm going to run a few more laps. I'll call you when I leave though. I'll see you in half an hour." I promised then hung up, turned on the music and started running again. After 20 laps, I decided I had run enough.

I called Anthony quickly and told him I was leaving. I got in my car and in 10 minutes I was heading up to the apartment. Anthony must have been waiting for me because I didn't even get to close the door before he kissed me.

"Miss me?" I teased pulling away from him, laughing. He groaned and kissed me again.

"You have no idea Sammy. I hate being away from you." I pulled away, happy with his answer and went to take a shower.

The hot water running down my back was the second most soothing thing I found, the first being Anthony. When I got out, clothes were already laying on the counter, courtesy of Alice I presumed. There was a black cami and red cotton 'Clover' pajama boxers. They were short for a reason, Alice was trying to get us even closer, a little too fast maybe but when I put the boxers on, they were so comfortable that I decided Anthony could deal with it.

Not that he would object, Jasper had told me that he was having lustful feelings the last few days. I headed out to the living room and wasn't surprised when Anthony was staring at me. He took me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Why do you do this to me Sammy?" He whispered in my ear. I laughed and we sat down on the couch. I looked over at Jasper who looked like he was going to be sick, Edward too. It was pretty easy to guess why they looked like that. He picked me up and put me in his lap even though we had the whole couch to ourselves.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked as Edward and Jasper were recovering from their "illnesses".

"Sweeney Todd," Jasper replied picking out the disc and went to get Alice, Bella, and Emmett. Emmett looked a lot better, almost back to normal color and still as hungry as ever.

"I'm never letting you leave me again," Anthony whispered in my ear as Bella and Alice came out wearing boxers like I was and I laughed when Edward and Jasper both groaned. The movie started and I leaned back into Anthony's warm chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. The movie was gory, no doubt about that, but the blood was so fake. That didn't stop Alice and Bella from cowering into their boyfriends.

Anthony picked me up and walked to our room. He set me down on the bed and went into the bathroom to change. In those short 5 minutes, I drifted away into the land I hadn't been to in what seemed like a long time. My nightmares.

**What did you think?**

**Review please!**


	5. Anthony's POV

**A:N Here is the 5th chapter! Sorry it is short but kinda important so bear with me!**

**I don't own Twilight...**

Chapter 5

Anthony's POV

I carried my sleepy angel into our room, grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. When I walked out not even 5 minutes later, she was asleep.

I smiled and put her under the covers before climbing in next to her. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her sleeping form to me, burying my face in her sweet smelling hair. I was just about to fall asleep until she screamed.

Not just a cute little scary movie scream when they bury their face into your chest but a blood curling scream like someone was trying to kill her.

I immediately sat up and tried to wake her up but she just screamed,

"NO! I'm sorry dad!" What? She started thrashing around in her sleep so I grabbed her shoulders and shook her until she woke up.

"Anthony," She said before breaking down in wracking sobs. What was so scary about a nightmare? I kissed the top of her head and held her as she cried.

The door creaked and I saw the worried faces of the three brothers and their girlfriends minus Rosalie. They all had the identical look of worry but I motioned that she was going to be ok and they left.

"Sammy, are you ok?" I asked when she calmed down. I felt her nod and sniffle.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked gently.

She shook her head.

"It was just a dream Sam, you'll be ok." I whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. Again she shook her head.

"It wasn't a dream Anthony, a flashback. A horrible flashback." She said quietly and cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now I was confused and angry. Someone had obviously hurt my angel whether mentally or physically I didn't know or who did this.

"I'll tell you on the way to Galveston tomorrow I promise." She answered then yawned and laid back down against me, her warm back against my chest. She seemed content and fell back asleep in no time at all. I brushed some of her hair away from her beautiful face and hugged her closer to me.

I promised myself that I would let nothing ever hurt my angel again as long as I live on this earth. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, my arms were empty.

I walked out to the kitchen and there she was sitting, planning with Alice, when to go and fix hair so we could have a fancy beach side dinner.

She heard me come in and turned to smile at me. It was wrong though, the smile didn't reach her eyes, she was sad. Could it have been because of the nightmare she had last night? I smiled back and got a bowl of cereal.

"So Alice, when are we leaving?" I asked before taking a bite.

Alice looked up at me and answered, "As soon as Rosalie gets here so go get dressed and pack your things!" She jumped and pushed me out of the door toward my room.

**Well?**


	6. Confessions and beach fun

Sam's POV

I sighed when Alice pushed Anthony out of the room.

"I have to tell him Alice, I'll do it on the way to the beach today." I sighed, Alice looked at me sympathetically until a glazed look came over her face.

"It's going to be ok Sam." She said with conviction.

I nodded and headed to my room to get the dress Alice and I had discussed for dinner.

It was a brown pintuck floral mesh dress and I was going to wear matching 3 inch heels. Alice almost never let me wear normal shoes. Anthony came out of the bathroom and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely, looking concerned. I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I'm fine," I said pulling away and finished packing my bag of everything Alice would need to help Bella with her hair.

Since I was a controller, it would take all of a second for my hair to be finished.

I grabbed my swimsuit, a green square and stripe side ring bikini, and put it on.

I looked really good in it, it didn't reveal to much but it was going to drive Anthony nuts. I laughed at the thought as I put on a vintage wash stretch 'Guzzi' mini skirt and a black cami.

I grabbed white flipflops and headed out the door. When I stepped into the living room, Rosalie and the rest of my family were in the living room waiting.

I tossed my keys to Anthony who looked at me strangely since I had told him earlier that I would never let him drive my mustang.

"I'm going to let you drive so we can talk." I explained quietly as everyone filed out to their cars. Anthony wrapped an arm around my shoulder and took my bag from me.

"Everything is going to be ok Sammy." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said quietly as I got in the passenger seat.

"Ok so what is going on Sam. Explain what you meant by flashbacks." I looked down, knowing that this was coming and I contemplated how exactly how to explain this right so he wouldn't explode in anger.

"I had a bad past, um, really bad. My dad was always angry at my brother and I because we both looked to much like my mother who left us when I was 3 and Jason was 8. My brother took most of the beatings for the both of us but my dad got to me a few times. The last time was the worst and that's where Carlisle found me in the hospital and adopted me."

Anthony's grip on the steering wheel tightened but the car never drifted from the center of the lane.

"What did he do to you?" He asked through his teeth.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want him to treat me any different but I guessed that might be inevitable in the circumstance.

"Samantha, tell me. I need to know."

I took a deep breath.

"One night I was getting something out of the fridge and he came up behind me and slammed it against my head. Then he threw me across the room against the cabinets. Next he took a butcher knife and cut my lower back about 7 and ½ inches. Carlisle says that I will always have that scar."

By the time I was finished, we were pulling into the beach and Anthony parked next to Edward's volvo. We got out of the car and he immediately came to my side and pulled me into a hug. I inhaled his scent and felt myself calm. I pulled away from him slightly and he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled against him and pulled away seeing as I knew my whole family was watching.

"Come on, we can talk about it later." I said taking off my shirt causing Anthony's mouth to drop open slightly. I laughed and walked down to the beach where Alice and Rosalie were setting down towels for everyone.

"Wow, Sam you look amazing! Anthony can't seem to close his mouth, sorry Edward." I looked at Edward who again looked like he was going to be sick.

"I don't like these thoughts about my sister, it's just wrong." He muttered then walked away to help Emmett get food for lunch.

I laughed and sat down on a towel. Anthony came and sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into him and he dropped his hand to my lower back, tracing my scar with his cold fingers.

"I can't believe something like that could happen to my angel," He said quietly brushing the bangs back from my face. He kissed my cheek then started laughing when Emmett came from behind and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett!!" I screamed right next to his ear, he didn't even notice.

"Put me down! Anthony, Edward, Jasper, someone help!" Emmett continued running toward the ocean as my brothers and Anthony just laughed at me.

"Emmett Cullen don't you dare." I demanded, but they fell on deaf ears.

He dropped me in the water and took off running as fast as he could in water, which for a bear wasn't very fast. I surfaced and started chasing after him.

I caught up quickly and jumped on his shoulders. I didn't weigh that much but when I wanted to I could pack an Alice sized force, nearly an unstoppable hurricane. The shift in force caused us both to fall face first into the water.

Since I was the closest to the surface, I jumped up and shouted, "Yes!" before I felt something wrap around my legs and I lost my balance.

"Damn it!" I screamed before going underwater.

By the time I resurfaced, Emmett was standing there laughing, as was everyone else especially my Anthony.

Emmett picked me up bridal style and started walking toward Anthony who had controlled himself enough to stop laughing. Emmett practically tossed me at Anthony who thankfully caught me effortlessly.

"You are so cute when you pout," He said leaning down to kiss me. I pulled away from him and kept up my game of being upset with him.

"Oh come on Sam, it was fun and you know it." He said setting me back down to the ground. I turned around and kissed him.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He smiled sweetly at me and motioned for me to climb on his back. I shook my head, laughing, but did as he asked. He put his hands under my knees so I wouldn't fall off and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders then he started walking down the beach toward my family and a picnic bench where Jasper was attacking Emmett so everyone could get food before him.

"Come on Jasper! One little bite please!" Emmett said trying to get Jasper off his back and his hands off of his eyes so he wouldn't run into anything.

Everyone laughed and got their food.

I was happy with a simple bag of chips, a few cookies, and a Dr. Pepper. After everyone else was done, Jasper unleashed Emmett and let him eat the rest of the food.

Emmett, Jasper, Anthony and Rosalie started playing volleyball and Edward came to sit next to me as I watched Anthony.

"You know, you two are good for each other." He said watching Bella laugh at Emmett who just got hit in the head. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Edward. That means a lot to me. Do you know what happened to my family?" I asked noticing that when I did he stiffened.

"Please Edward," I begged sensing that he wouldn't tell me. "After you...left, your brother ran away and got bitten and changed, we still don't know where he is. Your father, he committed suicide after you..left."

He didn't look at me so I knew there is something he wasn't telling me.

Angrily I stood up and pulled Anthony out of the game.

"I know there is something you guys aren't telling me Anthony. I need to know." I demanded as he looked away from me.

"Ok, I was born in 1807, and I got sick and died." How could he have died in 1807 when he was standing right here next to me?!

"Supernaturals are strange creatures, we can't die. We just become ghosts but we can be human if we don't think about being dead." He continued after glancing to see if I had shown any reaction to what I had just learned, I hadn't.

"When your dad did that to you, you didn't just pass out from blood loss. You died in the hospital after your brother called Carlisle."

So once again my brother had managed to save my life and now I couldn't even thank him for it.

"Wait, Jason had gold eyes. He was a vampire?!" Anthony just nodded and hugged me. I started crying lightly and felt the rest of my family came around us and hug around me.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," Anthony whispered. I felt myself calm down.

I looked up at him and saw the sadness for me in his eyes. I kissed him passionately and when we broke apart due to the cheers from my family, I looked up again and all the sadness was gone.

I was going to be just fine and he knew it.

"Guys, I hate to alarm you but someone is coming next week. Another vampire." Alice said, she didn't sound nervous or anything but we called Carlisle and Esme just to be sure.

They were still on a tour of sorts around the country teaching a few hospitals a few things since he was one of the most accomplished doctors around. They were in Austin so they were driving home and they should be home like an hour after we should get back from our adventures in Galveston.

After the phone call, I jumped on Anthony's back and he spun around trying to get me off but he just made himself dizzy and toppled over face first into the sand so I was sitting on his back.

"You are such a goofball!" I said laughing. He turned over and my butt made contact with the sand.

"That wasn't very nice," I pouted at him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm sorry baby," He said getting up then picked me up from the ground.

We played around in the water for what seemed like a long time until Alice rounded us girls up and dragged us to the bathroom close to the shore. From there we were going to walk to the resturant and enjoy a nice dinner.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my dress and shoes. I imagined my hair being the exact same way I had it on my first day of school and this time I didn't even have to snap, it just happened.

"Wow Sam, you look amazing! I am so glad I bought that dress for you!" Alice squealed washing Bella's hair in the sink. Rosalie was doing the same but apparently Alice trusted Rose to do her own hair.

"Thanks Alice, I love this dress." I said imagined Bella's hair dry and clean. Alice looked at me appreciatively and I walked out to see Anthony standing there waiting for me.

"You look amazing Sammy, absolutely breathtaking," He whispered before kissing me.

I giggled and ran my fingers through his messy black hair. It was almost as messy as Edward's.

"Hey! That's my little sister!" We pulled away and laughed at Emmett who was trying to look angry but his smile gave him away.

"Whatever Em," I smiled and kissed Anthony again more passionately just to bug them. Anthony didn't seem to mind.

"Ok you two come on. Just wait until you are in your own room. Right now we need to go to dinner." Alice said dragging Bella out of the bathroom followed by Rose.

We walked down to the restaurant in comfortable silence. I was holding hands with Anthony and Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist, Edward was holding hands with Bella just staring at her.

I was surprised he didn't run into anything, he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else. He must havve heard my thoughts because he turned around and stuck his tounge out at me. I laughed and Anthony kissed my cheek.

Emmett had his arm around Rose's shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. I couldn't wait for their wedding!

We got a table for 8 and laughed to ourselves when the waiter looked at us nervously. We were all on our best behavior except for Emmett who practically ordered the whole right side of the menu. We all shook our heads but let him go. What was the point of arguing with him?

I got a salad with chicken on top and Anthony got a big plate of mixed sea food. He chuckled when I scooted my chair a little farther away from him.

"Do you not like seafood?"

I shook my head. I absolutely loathed the stuff almost as much as I hated math.

He laughed and tried to eat a little quicker so I would come back. Once he was done, I scooted back much to his enjoyment since he wrapped his arm snuggly around my shoulder. We decided to split a dessert and Anthony ordered a big bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

I grinned and kissed his cheek then laughed when he grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"_Siete una tal sfera del goof! Ma ti amo comunque."_

(You are such a goof ball! But I love you anyway.)

He just grinned at me and spoke.

"_So che sono e ti amo anche," _

(I know I am but I love you too,)

My mouth dropped, He knew Italian?! But that means... he knew what I said before. Damn.

"_Parlate Italiano?! Perche didn't t mi dite?_

(You speak Italian?! Why didn't you tell me?)

He just shrugged and hugged me.

"_Ho calcolato che avrei veduto che cosa avete detto. Voi aren' la t pazza e voi?_

(I figured I would see what you said. You aren't mad are you?)

I laughed. How could I possibly be mad at him? This just made him more perfect! Edward just smiled at me and I knew he heard that.

I just kissed him. He kissed back gladly but we pulled apart remembering that my family was still here.

"You guys are so cute!" I smiled at Rosalie, who was smiling at us.

We paid for our dinner and headed back to our cars. I yawned so Anthony drove back and carried me to the apartment with our bags over his shoulder. He sat down in a recliner and held me close to him as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. I love you and the visitor!

**A:N Ok so good reviews so far, just a few questions were asked that I am going to answer**

**So how does someone become a supernatural?**

_**Well... it's hard to explain but there is no way to become one, they are just born with it and their powers surface at random times. Usually once they are past 10 but it could happen as late as 25.**_

**Does someone have to be bitten to become a supernatural?**

_**See answer number 1**_

**Then was Sam bitten?**

_**Haha, again answer 1 or 2**_

**How did her brother know that they were supernaturals if she didn't even know?**

_**That one can not be explained until chapter 8, sorry!**_

**Was their dad a supernatural also?**

_**No, he was just a plain old evil human**_

**If you guys have any questions, you just have to ask and wait for the next chapter**

**In the mean time, enjoy chapter 7!**

**I just realized how long that A:N was! Sorry...**

When I woke up, Carlisle and Esme were back. Despite my exhaustion I jumped out of Anthony's lap and hugged them.

"So what are we going to do about this other vampire? Is he an animal drinker?" I asked as Carlisle sat down again next to Alice on our big couch with Esme next to him.

"He is an animal drinker and he is very set on finding you Sam." Alice said her eyes glazing over. Anthony hugged me to him tighter than he ever had, fearing for my safety.

"He isn't dangerous though." Anthony relaxed a little but not much.

"When is he supposed to get here?" Carlisle asked smiling at Anthony and I, no need to explain to them what was going on.

"Tomorrow afternoon around 5:30." Alice answered before the glazed look went away.

"You are going to be fine Sam, so why don't we all get some sleep?" When she suggested that Anthony stood up and carried me to our room.

I walked into my closet and picked out blue plaid burnout detail pajama boxers and a plain white cami. I changed in the closet since Anthony was changing in the bathroom. I walked out and sat on the bed. I yawned but willed myself to stay awake because I didn't want nightmares.

Anthony stepped out a minute later and my mouth nearly dropped again. He was bare chested and wearing black boxers. I had never noticed how muscular he was! He had been wearing a shirt at the beach to avoid a sunburn.

"Not bad," I whispered as he sat down next to me. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly. I pulled away from him and yawned rather loudly. He laughed and gathered me in his strong embrace. I blushed slightly being against his bare chest but he didn't notice.

"Time for my angel to get some sleep." He whispered before pulling back the covers and setting me down. I pulled the covers up to just under my shoulders and turned away from him and grabbed a remote sitting on the nightstand. Anthony laughed and put in Sweeney Todd. My god he loved that movie, I did only because the music was fantastic even if they were talking about baking people into pies. (**A:N the only reason they are watching this again is because I am watching it and can't think of another movie off the top of my head.) **

Anthony climbed in bed behind me and pulled me closer. I smiled and whispered,

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" He must have been because he squeezed me tighter slightly.

"Sort of, but I trust Alice when she says that he isn't dangerous."

"Why do you think he wants to find me so bad?"

He just sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll find that out tomorrow but right now you need to get some sleep." As if I was waiting for him to say that, I yawned and fell asleep before Sweeney met Mrs. Lovett.

When I woke up, Anthony was gone. I assumed he was in the kitchen since he could eat almost as much as Emmett. I headed there silently complaining about how cold the apartment was. Seriously a few degrees lower and I would be watching myself exhale white clouds.

I heard a chuckle so I knew Edward was up. Anthony was in there just as I had predicted. He looked even better than last night. His hair was rumpled from sleep and it could rival Edward's for the most messy. He smiled at me and set a plate of food on the island in front of a stool.

"Here you go Sammy." I smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting down and eating a simple breakfast of eggs and toast.

I looked at the clock and nearly dropped my fork. It was already one in the afternoon?!

"Yes Sam, you did sleep that long. Yesterday wore you out." Edward answered looking a little worried about our visitor today, I guessed.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked getting up and putting my dishes in the sink. Edward just motioned to the living room. I headed there and Anthony followed close behind.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch with their heads together speaking so low other vampires would have trouble hearing them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked sitting on Anthony's lap in our recliner. Esme smiled at me.

"Nothing of importance, just where we are going after this little problem is resolved. We still need to go to 10 or 11 more hospitals before we come home and our house is finished. At least we won't have to add another room for Anthony," Carlisle and Esme both smiled at us and I felt my face redden. Anthony noticed this and kissed my cheek.

"So he can live with us when we move to a real house?" I asked excitedly. When they nodded I hugged Anthony and I could feel him laughing at me.

"Yes, now why don't you and Anthony go to your room and relax? We will call you when the time gets closer."

I stood up and followed Anthony back to our room. He went to the TV and I sat on the bed and hugged my knees to my chest. Normally I always did this when I was worried or deep in thought. This however, was a combination of both. Anthony noticed.

"Worried?" He asked sitting next to me. I didn't answer, just leaned my whole weight against his side.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you my angel." He whispered kissing the top of my head and hugging me closer to him. I smiled but stayed silent.

With minimum movement, he reached and grabbed the remote turning on Another Cinderella Story. I laughed because this was a really girly movie and I was surprised that he was actually wanted to watch this.

"If you want to watch this, you have to talk to me." He said laughter in his voice. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Better?" I asked pulling away smiling.

He smiled at me and kissed me quickly before settling back against the wall to watch the movie. I rested my head on his shoulder and quickly fell into the movie.

By the time it was over, it was 4 in the afternoon. "Maybe we should keep Sam in the kitchen until we know for certain that the vampire isn't dangerous." Alice suggested looking at Anthony and judging his reaction. He grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly.

Edward's POV

_I'm not going to let anything hurt my angel. I love her. _Wow that was sweet, if only Anthony would say that to Sam.

_Edward, I don't know this for sure but I have a feeling that the vampire and Sam are related. _I was shocked at Alice's conclusion but knowing Alice and her certainty, I couldn't doubt it.

Before I could think further, the doorbell rang. My entire family froze and Anthony immediately pushed Sam into the kitchen, out of sight. I caught the last of her thoughts.

_I really hope everything is going to be ok, I don't want anyone to get hurt, _I smiled slightly as I stood behind Carlisle and wrapped a protective arm around Bella. She smiled up at me before Carlisle opened the door revealing a tall, muscular guy slightly smaller than Emmett with honey blonde hair like Sam's and gold eyes. He then spoke with a bell like voice.

"I'm looking for Samantha, my sister."

**I know it's short but important. I need a favor, I need a power for the visitor so I'm open to suggestions!! please help by reviewing or PMing me! **

**I don't own Twilight (just as a reminder)**

**Real quick, I want to thank Meghann27 who has reviewed like everything and has asked alot of questions! I love you!**


	8. The real I love you and credit cards

Chapter 8

Sam's POV

"I'm looking for Samantha."

That voice, I knew that voice. That voice, I had been longing to hear for a month in the back of my mind. I looked around the corner and there he was.

Our visitor.

The vampire.

My brother.

I walked calmly out of the kitchen and toward the living room, but when I got closer to his perfect face, I ran as fast as I could toward him.

"Jason!" I squealed jumping into his already open arms. He caught me and held me there for almost 5 minutes with no one saying anything until he let me go.

"So you two are related?" Jasper asked practically drowning in the happiness radiating off Jason and I.

"He is my brother." I said grinning, my arm around Jason's waist and his arm around my shoulders. I had never noticed how freezing his touch was. How could I not have noticed that? And his gold eyes...

"So Jason, if you don't mind me asking, when were you changed? And how did you live with two humans as a newborn?" Carlisle asked looking at Jason with praise.

We sat down on the couch, me leaning against Jason on my left, and holding hands with Anthony on my right.

"Well I was changed a little over a year before Sam died. I don't know who changed me but I was out for a walk and someone came up and bit me. As to how I resisted killing Sam myself, every time I thought about her face, growing up with her and the fact that I promised myself that I wouldn't let her get hurt was stronger than the blood lust." I smiled even though my eyes were filling with tears.

Interrupting this heart-felt moment, my stomach growled. My family laughed and I grinned sheepishly. Jason stood up, pulling me up and I pulled Anthony up. We showed him the kitchen and he was off cooking macaroni and cheese. Anthony picked me up, set me on the counter so I was level with him, and kissed me. I heard Jason chuckling but I ignored him until Anthony pulled away.

"Come on Sammy, you need to eat." He whispered and set me back on the ground. I walked over Jason and grinned when he handed me a bowl of mac and cheese. I ate it happily, not realizing how hungry I was. Anthony stood there smiling at me as I finished the bowl.

I squealed as Anthony picked me up bridal style and walked back to the kitchen. I kissed his cheek as he sat down with me on his lap. He grinned and kissed me fully. Carlisle cleared his throat and we pulled apart and Emmett laughed at us.

"Oh shut up!" I said laughing a little, but embarrassed that my dad and brother Jason had seen that. I looked up at Jason was smiling at us sweetly. I grinned back, so happy that my entire family was together under one roof. It was the best feeling in the world!

"Ok guys, Rose and I have an announcement." Emmett said standing up. I grinned even more because I could see the ring on Rose's finger.

"Rose and I are getting married!" He practically shouting at us. I jumped up and was the first to hug Rosalie.

"I can't wait until you are my official sister," she whispered to me and I just hugged her tighter until she was having trouble breathing.

Then as everyone took turns hugging Rosalie, I jumped into Emmett's arms.

"I'm happy for you big brother," I whispered as he set me down.

"Thanks little sister," I smiled at him and walked over to Jason, who was standing in the corner smiling happily at everyone. He hugged me and I immediately felt calm. It wasn't Jasper but Jason being my biological brother, he has a calming effect on me.

"I missed you so much." I said smiling up at him, not letting him go.

He grinned down at me and kissed my forehead.

"So you and Anthony?" He asked, smiling as I blushed. Something he knew was rare for me. I just nodded, hoping that he wouldn't not like him. (**A:N I really hope that makes sense!)**

"Well I like him. He seems to like you a lot and can protect you very well." I looked up at him in awe. It is wonderful when your brother approves of your boyfriend immediately.

"Go kiss him, I know you want to." He winked at me and pushed me slightly toward him. Before I could take 3 steps, another set of arms wrapped around me. Anthony kissed my cheek and inhaled the scent of my hair. I turned around and kissed him fully, enjoying that love feeling you get kissing the person you can't imagine yourself without.

"Sammy, I want to talk to you alone for a minute." He whispered and pulled me toward our room and out to the balcony in the warm Houston fall air. We sat down on the futon before I spoke.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked hoping it wasn't bad. He could tell I was feeling that, and laughed.

"It's not bad Sammy, I wanted to tell you something. Samantha Cullen, I love you." He was looking at me lovingly, and I grinned.

"I love you too Anthony." I said and not even two seconds after I finished his name he kissed me sweetly yet powerfully, letting all of his love your me come through.

"Hey you too come on now, we have to live here too." I pulled away and smiled at Jason. He winked and walked back into the house and out of my room.

"We should probably get back," he whispered in my ear before kissing it. I squirmed away from him and giggled quietly. He kissed my forehead and pulled us both up from the futon and walked back into our room, holding hands, and out to the living room where Alice was bouncing off the walls begging Emmett and Rose to plan the wedding. Eventually she took out her puppy dog eyes and no one could resist her.

"I love you," Anthony said kissing my cheek.

"Ti amo piu di voi sanno." (I love you more than you know.) Jason, who knew what I said, smiled at us.

Anthony kissed me and sat me down on his lap.

"So do you want to play baseball?" He asked remembering we were offered a spot on the team. I smiled, baseball was my all time favorite sport. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to play it ever.

"I'm going to play. Baseball was my life back in Chicago." Anthony just hugged me closer to him and kissed my neck. I squirmed and tried to get up but he chuckled into my neck and pulled me even closer.

"Is someone ticklish there?" He asked sarcastically pulling his head back from my hair and smiling innocently. I pretended to glare at him then smirked thinking of a plan to get back at him.

I leaned down and kissed his neck until his body tensed up and he turned his head toward me. I took advantage of his weakened grasp and jumped off his lap. I stood a few feet and laughed at him until he got up and headed for me. I screamed and ran toward the kitchen. I hid behind the counter and peaked around to see Anthony standing directly over me. "You are going to pay for that." He said picking me up off the floor. He held me close and kissed my neck again, making me squirm.

"Ti amo Samantha. Non avete idea che cosa fate a me." ( I love you Samantha. You have no idea what you do to me.)

He leaned down and kissed me softy and I forgot all about getting back at him for kissing my neck.

"I love you too," I whispered smiling and resting my forehead against his. He grinned at me and sat back down in the recliner chair.

"So, it's Friday night. Would you like to see a movie with me?" He asked as the entire family came back into the living room. When had they left? I thought telling him I would love to go with him.

"Sam, Carlisle and I are leaving since your brother is hardly worth being nervous of so we are going to finished with his tour. Before we go, there are a few things we want to give you." He handed me a palm centro cell phone, an atm card, and a gold credit card. I looked up at them surprised and they laughed.

"This is for you and Anthony and now Jason to share." I hugged them tightly and they smiled and hugged back.

"We will be back in about a year when the house is finished. Have fun with Anthony at the movies." I gave them one last hug and they were gone.

"When do you want to go to the movies?" Anthony asked holding my hands in his. I just nodded and left the room to change clothes. Alice would be proud, I thought laughing.

I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black converse shoes and a gray velvet print 'Rosine Singlet' top.

I snapped my fingers and my hair was perfectly straight and I had on light makeup. I walked back out and Anthony was waiting for me with my keys in his hand. I looked at him warily but he smiled and assured me that he would drive the speed limit. We said goodbye and on the way to the theater, I played with my phone. All members in my family were already in the contact list and the touch screen was so much fun!

We got there in about 10 minutes, even with him driving the speed limit, and Anthony opened my door for me. I took his hand and we got our tickets. As we sat down in the theater seats, Anthony kissed me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful by the way," He whispered kissing my cheek as the movie started. I smiled and kissed him.

The movie was a romance movie where two people met in high school, fell in love but problems came when a jealous girl tricked the boy into cheating on his girlfriend and she caught them. Of course everything worked out in the end, like I never could have guessed that one, but it was still a good movie. **(A:N this movie doesn't exist exactly but there probably is something like it.)**

When it was over, I kissed him as we walked out to the car. We drove back in silence and I wondered what he was thinking.

Anthony's POV

"You look beautiful by the way," I whispered and grinned when she kissed me. When I was with her, I felt happy, whole again. I had felt for the last 200 years like I had been missing something but I couldn't figure out what it was. But when I saw her in class, standing there introducing herself, it was just like suddenly everything was crystal clear and I knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with.

When I was with her, I felt warm, like the ice around my heart had melted and I was loving again. She rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled again and kissed her forehead.

All too soon, the movie was over and we were heading out to her car. She kissed me and I opened her door. We drove back in silence and I could tell she was tired because it was already midnight. She yawned proving my point and I smiled again. When we arrived at the apartment, I picked her up and carried her up.

She smiled tiredly at me and fell asleep in my arms in the elevator. When I opened the front door, Edward and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV playing Halo. They both looked up at us, smiled knowingly, and went back to their game.

I shook my head laughing and headed back to our room. I set Sam on the bed and went to the bathroom and changed into by boxer shorts and a white tank top.

When I walked out, she was curled in a ball, her honey blonde hair falling into her face. I brushed it back and kissed her forehead before waking her up.

"Come on Sam, you need to change into your pajamas." I said quietly shaking her shoulders to wake her up more.

"Ok, I'm going." She said yawning and walking into her closet and came back a few minutes later wearing those sexy boxer shorts and a black cami top. My mouth dropped slightly but I recovered when she sat down on the bed next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I picked her up and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I got in beside her and she snuggled closer and rested her head on my chest like she had for the past week and was asleep as soon as she stopped moving.

I smiled and fell asleep holding her in my arms.

**Hey guys sorry this is a little late but school is getting more and more challenging for me. I would like a power for Jason, I've gotten a really good idea, but I would like a few more opinions please!**

**I don't own Twilight, just Sam, Anthony and Jason!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	9. You are my life

**A:N Sorry this took so long but in the last week, I have had like 6 tests and 2 projects. I haven't gotten that many reviews from chapter 8. I must say I am a little hurt but I still love you guys.**

I woke up against Anthony. I looked up and he was still asleep. He looked so cute with the way his hair fell into his eyes!

I hit his chest lightly trying to wake him up.

"Come on Anthony," Hit. Hit. Hit.

"I don't wanna get up!" He whined like a 5 year old child. I laughed and kissed him.

"I like waking up with you here," He whispered holding me close to him. I laughed and wriggled out of his embrace and danced to the closet. Anthony just made me so happy, he was always there with me but I never felt smothered. He was always kissing me but I never felt like he did it too much. He was always touching me in some way but I never felt that it was bad.

I decided on a grass jersey 'Elena' ruched halter top, light skinny jeans and white converse shoes. My hair would be it's natural curly ringlets and no make up. I wasn't the biggest fan of wearing it anyway.

I walked out and Anthony dragged me to the kitchen.

"We have the house to ourselves today, what would you like to do?"

"Why do we have the house to ourselves?" I asked confused while getting a glass of milk. Anthony smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Alice dragged Rose, Emmett, and Jasper to go look at wedding details or whatever, and Edward took Bella out on an all day date. So what do you want to do?" I sat there thinking and looking around the kitchen, purposely prolonging this just to irritate Anthony slightly. When he looked at me frustrated, I laughed and said,

"I wanna make a lot of chocolate chip cookies!" He looked at me a little strangely, but started looking in a cookbook for a recipe. I got up, knowing the recipe practically by heart, Jason loved them, and got flour, sugar, and all of the ingredients out of the pantry.

By the time he had found the recipe, I was ready to measure the ingredients.

"Gee, I wonder if you know the recipe?" He asked sarcastically setting me on the counter so my eyes met his and kissed me.

"I love you," He whispered before kissing me again.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before hopping off the counter.

"I love you too but if we want to keep the kitchen in one piece, we have to get the cookies done before Emmett gets back." He laughed and measured out the flour. We worked in silence until Anthony patted my back leaving a flour hand print.

"Oh I can not believe you just did that! I'm going to get you for that!" I screamed grabbing a handful of flour and advancing on him. He took a step back in real fear since he was wearing a really nice black shirt.

I grinned evilly and threw it at him causing his black hair to turn completely gray and his complexion to turn paler than Carlisle and Esme.

I started laughing as he spit flour out. He glared at me when I continued laughing and caught me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Anthony! Put me down!!" Even though I was screaming, he ignored me.

"Get the flour off of me completely or I'll tickle you." I looked up at him shocked, but the look on his face said that he was serious. I snapped my fingers and his hair was black again and he was tan.

"That's better Sammy," He leaned down and kissed my neck. I squirmed away from him and hit his chest lightly, not really mad at him even though he said he wouldn't if I got the flour off him.

"You promised you wouldn't do that," I pouted crossing my arms as he sat down in the recliner chair and sat me on his lap.

He tried to kiss me but I turned away from him. He sighed and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Sammy, can you forgive me?" He pouted at me and I couldn't help it, I kissed him and I felt him grin against me.

"I can't deny you anything," I whispered and he pulled a box out of his pocket. I looked at him confused as he handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked looking at him grin at me. He just motioned for me to open it. I did and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond S on a simple silver chain.

"Anthony, this must have cost a fortune!" I whispered staring at the necklace in awe, it was so beautiful!

"You are worth every penny." He said then kissed me and clasped the necklace around my neck. I grinned and kissed him again passionately.

He pulled away laughing.

"I should give you jewelry more often if you react that way!" I looked at him shocked and he just smirked at me.

"I love you," I replied seriously getting off his lap.

"Come on, we have cookies to finish before Emmett gets back." He said walking back into the kitchen. I looked at the necklace more clearly and noticed an inscription on the back.

_I' amore del ll voi per sempre Sammy. Siete la mia vita. _(I'll love you forever Sammy. You are my life.)

My heart swelled at those words. Anthony was incredibly sweet! I was smiling widely the whole time we were finishing the cookies. While they were in the oven I decided to call Emmett and let him know.

"_Hey little sis! What's up?"_

"Nothing much, how's the wedding shopping?" I laughed knowing he would immediately go off and start begging Alice to let them come home.

"_It's completely awful! I hate shopping with the pixie! OWW!!!"_

I laughed loudly knowing that Alice had just hit him extremely hard. I guess I would tell him now.

"Well Em, get home there are fresh baked chocolate chip cookies."

"_Yes! Come Alice! Cookies are home fresh baked!"_

I hung up then and snuggled back against Anthony who was playing with my hair. "Hey Jason, can you come here?" I asked at a normal tone knowing he would hear me. He came out of our room and looked at me questioningly.

"What happened to mom after she left?" I asked and noticed how his changed to slightly pained.

"You know Sammy, I don't know. We should find her sometime, I'm curious too." I smiled at him.

"I'm holding you to that bro," He laughed and went back to our room. I wonder what he does in there,

"WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!?!" Emmett's home. We laughed as he ran in and ate half of them in less than 20 minutes.

"These are delicious Sammy!" Emmett said after being dragged away by Jasper to save a few cookies for everyone else.

I smiled and Anthony kissed my hair.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should get to bed." Where had the time gone? Last time I checked, it was 6 in the evening and now it's 11 at night.

I climbed out of his lap and took his hand telling everyone good night. I changed into my blue plaid boxer shorts and black cami and sat down on the bed. I rested my head against Anthony's pillow and inhaled the scent that lingered there.

He had an outdoorsy scent mixed with honey and... raspberries? Huh, that was interesting.

"What are you smiling about?"

I looked up and there he was, grinning at me. I shook my head and scooted over so he could get in next to me.

Before he could say anything, I rested my head on his chest like every night and willed myself to fall asleep quickly. Luckily my body was on my side tonight. I slipped into unconsciousness quickly and quietly.

I was woken up by a pixie and a bear jumping on my bed.

"Come on guys! 5 more minutes!" I groaned turning over and cowering into my blanket. Alice laughed and Emmett left causing the weight of the bed to drop dramatically.

"Come on Sam, we have school today. Get up, you still have to eat breakfast and I have to approve of your outfit." I reluctantly climbed out of bed and into the shower, realizing that there was no use in trying to reason with her.

I let the scalding hot water relax my sore muscles. I must have slept wrong because they were really knotted.

When I finally got out, I dried my hair so it was straight and stopped mid back.

I decided on a dark wash denim skirt,black converse shoes, a plain white short sleeve shirt, and a black pinstripe wool blend shrunken vest.

Pleased, I left the room to find Anthony. He was sitting in the kitchen talking to Jasper about something. Just before Jasper was going to reply, Anthony cut him off.

"That's ok Jazz, we can talk about it later." He stood up and smiled at me innocently. I raised an eyebrow showing him that I didn't believe him.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked skeptically as he handed me a bowl of cereal. He shook his head.

"Nothing important. Computer stuff you wouldn't understand." I rolled my eyes at him as I finished my food.

I got my backpack and knocked on Alice and Jasper's door so we could head to school. When she opened, she squealed and hugged me.

"Good job Sam, now let's get to school." I laughed and got in the car with Anthony, heading to school on the dreaded Monday morning.


	10. sorry Author's Note! it's important!

**Sorry for doing the author's note as a chapter but I need a favor from you guys.**

**Ok so I put up 2 chapters and got no reviews what so ever.**

**If you happen to read this and you like the story, just review a simple yes and if I get 6 yes's then I will continue the story. If I don't then I will stop posting chapters.**

**Sorry to give you guys an ultimatum but I need to know you guys are still interested in my poor characters!**

**I need 6 yes's by next Monday, March 16, 2009!! **


	11. the real chapter 10!

**I am so sorry this is late! I got writers block the same time we had midterms so I had to study for those(which paid off very well for me :D) and my document manager wasn't working yesterday when I tried to add it yesterday so here ya go now.**

**I really hope you guys like this and review this time!! I was very hurt when I didn't get reviews from the last two chapters**

Chapter 10

School was boring even with Anthony and my family. The only interesting thing was after school we were all going to help the baseball coach with tryouts since we all had spots on the team. Even Bella and Alice, who were almost as good as the four of us.

"I'll wait for you and then we can head to tryouts." Anthony said leaving me at the door to the girls locker room.

I nodded dumbly and headed in to change into my gym clothes. I smiled as I put my hair into a loose ponytail and put a baseball cap over it.

I walked out and greeted Anthony as we walked to the diamond. As soon as we were in seeing distance we heard the coach's voice announcing us.

"Ah, there are my new co captains! Hurry up!" We ran the remaining distance until we got there and understood his words.

"We're the captains?" Anthony asked grinning. I grinned too when the coach nodded at us.

"Yes, now Sam get a bat and go to the home plate." He commanded throwing a glove at Anthony, telling him to go catch what I might hit.

I laughed to myself at the thought. I never missed a ball. Edward looked at me weirdly and I just smiled at him.

Mike threw a hard pitch at me and I swung the bat. BANG!!! The ball went flying right into Anthony's waiting glove. He winked at me and threw it back to a glaring Mike.

I smiled as Mike left the mound and tossed a ball to a guy named Kevin, who was quiet and brilliant at math.

He threw even harder than Mike, so much that I almost missed it! He smiled at me as he tossed it to a small girl, who happened to be my pixie sister Alice.

Tryouts passed and my entire family minus the college kids made it, even Bella.

Anthony took my keys before I could get within 50 feet of the car. It was a good thing he did because I was really tired, I fell asleep in the passenger seat.

Anthony's POV

I took the keys from her and drove us safely back to the apartment and carried her inside and set her on the bed while I changed.

I came back and got in bed with her, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, she was there fast asleep in my arms. I grinned watching her sleep. What did I do to deserve her?

She stirred and opened her eyes revealing the strange light green color. She smiled up at me and I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," I whispered hugging her closer to me.

"Morning," She said and freed herself from my arms. I sighed as she headed to the bathroom and closed my eyes.

Suddenly something sharp hit my head and before I could move, I was out cold.

Sam's POV

I woke up with a stinging headache. I gently pressed my fingers to the back of my head and winced. It hurt like crazy!

I looked around at my surroundings, it didn't take me long to realize I was in a cell somewhere. Where I had yet to figure out.

"Good, it's up." I turned to the source of the voice and standing there in the cold stone flesh was Jane, glaring at me.

"What am I doing here Jane?" I sounded bored but I was freaking out. If they had gotten me, then they could have gotten my family. Oh god, Anthony...

"To turn you into a vampire of course. The last controller and blocker in the world, of course why would we not want you?" She said it in such a "duh" way I kinda felt stupid for asking. Wait, did she say blocker?

"What have you guys done with Anthony?" I demanded jumping up even though she was like 50 times stronger than me.

She grinned and laughed at me.

"Oh he's going to be fine, eventually." My jaw dropped as she just walked out.

Wait, Jazz said that I could control anything tangible right? Well, the mind is tangible in a way, so maybe I could form a telepathic connection with Anthony.

I focused as hard as I could until Anthony's sweet voice filled my head.

_I really hope my Sam is ok!_

I smiled slightly, was I all he thought about?

_I'm fine Anthony. Are you ok?_

_Whoa! What are you doing in my head?!_

I laughed a little at his surprised thoughts

_I'm a controller hon, the brain is tangible._

_That's true. I have a huge headache but I'm fine. Are you hurt in any way?_

_Just a headache too. Any idea where we are?_

_I don't know, but I was so worried about you. Jane said that you would recover eventually._

_She said the same thing to me. Maybe I can connect myself to Edward. Hold on._

I sighed and focused on everything I knew about Edward and his thoughts on things.

_Hey Edward, can you hear me?_

_How did you do that Sam?_

_Long story._

_Where are you guys? We are freaking out here, Alice can't see you at all_

_We were kidnapped my Jane. I don't know where Anthony is exactly but I know he is in the building. I can feel it, we are both ok_

_You are home in Italy, in Volterra._

**Kind of a cliff hanger but i don't know.**

**Like it?**


	12. Jasper gets a new chair

**A:N Hey guys new chapter! It might be a little longer than the last one and it starts where Edward's thoughts left off. I added one more sentence to his then it continues from there in case anyone is confused!**

Sam's POV

_You are home in Italy, in Volterra. If you can produce a map in your head I bet you guys could get out._

_Ok tell everyone we are ok and we will be coming hone soon._

_I already told them, you are getting stronger by the way congratulations._

_Thanks, I'll check in when I get Anthony and I out of here, I promise._

_Be safe._

I sighed and turned off Edward's connection, and concentrated on whatever the map looked like. I found it and smiled, I knew exactly where Anthony was now.

The only problem I had to overcome was how to get out of my cell and get to Anthony's without getting caught.

Maybe I could make myself invisible and if I was quiet enough then I would be ok.

Ok now I need to get out of here. Well I could just unlock the cell door.

I stood up and quietly made my way to the door. I snapped my fingers and the door opened slightly. I smiled to myself and peaked in the hallway. Surprisingly no one was there.

They must not have expected me to try to escape. I made my way down the hallway to Anthony's cell after making myself undetectable, even to vampires.

I popped myself into his cell and he smiled at me. I ran into his arms and hugged him to me tightly.

"I love you Sammy, I'm so glad you are ok." He whispered in my ear before pulling back and kissing me.

"I love you too, but we need to get out of here. Everyone was worried." I kissed him one more time before pulling out of his arms and crept over to the door.

I unlocked the door and again there was no one guarding the doors.

We walked into the hallways and I turned Anthony invisible and we ran quietly through the labyrinth hallways until we were in the nice Italian air. Anthony found a brand new sports car and hot wired it and we drove to the airport.

I produced two tickets back to Washington put money in their banks so we wouldn't be stealing anything.

We sat down on the plane and the fear finally settled in my and I started crying.

"It's going to be ok Sammy. We are going home now and they can't get to us. I promise I won't let anything ever hurt you." I smiled through my tears and he kissed my forehead.

I soon fell asleep and woke up hours later to Anthony telling me we were landing in Port Angeles.

We got off the plane and my entire family, including my brother Jason, were standing there waiting for us. I ran and jumped into my brother's arms. He hugged me close and I felt my entire family's arms wrap around us. I started crying again in happiness because I loved my family.

We drove home in silence and I relished it. It was so comforting to me to be sitting between the two people I loved, Jason and Anthony.

We walked in the door and sat down to have dinner. Anthony and I were annoyed to find we had to go to school tomorrow but we would deal with it, School could be interesting, sometimes, rarely.

"What's today's date?" I asked suddenly because I didn't know hoe long we had been in Italy.

"February 7th" Esme answered washing dishes in the sink after dinner. Oh my, we had been there 4 days!

"Ok well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Esme," I hugged her and she whispered that she was incredibly happy that Anthony and I were home safe.

I went to my room smiling and smiled even more when I saw Anthony.

He was laying on the bed with his shirt off and boxer shorts with his hands behind his head. I smiled and got in bed with him.

I fell asleep quickly, forgetting all the trials of the last four days.

When I woke up, all the memories came rushing back to me like jumping in a cold pool. I started to cry, which woke Anthony up almost immediately.

"Sammy, Sammy, look at me. Why are you crying?" I looked up at him. He looked concerned, like I had a nightmare or I had hurt myself.

"Anthony, they are always going to be after us. We are the last of our kind and they want us to be them. We can never be safe."

He looked sad then, like he knew I was dead on. He shook his head getting rid of all the negative thoughts to try and calm me down.

"Samantha Cullen, I love you with all my heart. More than my own life, I will never ever let anything or anyone get to you."

That was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. Tears continued to fall, but the reason behind them completely changed. Now, I was crying from happiness.

Just from looking at me, he could see the change and wiped the tears away. He kissed my forehead before getting up to take a shower. I shook my head clear and headed to my closet to change for school.

I chose a grass green 'Elena' ruched halter top, dark skinny jeans, and white 3 inch stiletto heels. I put on some concealer to cover up my reddened cheeks from crying and straightened my hair.

I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal while I waited for Anthony to join me. I sat down on one of the stools by the bar and ate quickly. Someone poked my side and I jumped. I heard Anthony laughing and I turned around to face him. I must have looked angry because he looked scared.

"Uh...I love you?" He asked, hoping that would get me to be happy with him. I looked at him sternly for a minute then smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He smiled and tried to pull away but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. He laughed and picked me up and sat down in my place, then put me on his lap.

He cupped my cheek with his hand in an attempt to pull me closer. I smiled against him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey you two! Geez, we have to eat here!" We broke apart and smiled innocently at Jasper. He raised one eyebrow at me and motioned for him to follow me.

I reluctantly got off Anthony and followed him into the living room.

"Sam, I know you don't want to hear this from your older brother, but, you are my little sister and I love you. I just want to make sure you and Anthony aren't going too far with your relationship." I couldn't believe that my brother was asking me this! Of course Anthony and I wouldn't do anything like that!

"Jasper, I promise you, Anthony and I both aren't ready for that and we know it." Jasper grinned at me and hugged me. He turned away and I jumped on his shoulders. He laughed and grabbed my knees and tried to throw me off.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on tight. However, when Jasper sneezed, I fell off and landed on the floor.

Jasper took this opportunity to sit on my back

"Jasper! You weigh a ton! Get off!!!" I screamed at him trying to push him off but he was too heavy and my elbows gave away under me. He just laughed. I managed to get my phone out of my front pocket and called Anthony.

"Hello? Why are you calling me if you are in the next room?" He sounded really confused and I almost laughed.

"Well, funny story actually. Jasper and I were uh talking and he sat on me."

"Why did he sit on you?"

"I'll tell you if you come out here and get him off of me, he weighs a ton!" I heard him laughing on the phone and I felt Jasper laughing on top of me. I hung up and laid my phone next to me.

A minute later Anthony came out from our room and walked right up to Jasper trying to look angry.

"Jasper, I love you bro but I'm gonna have to ask you to get off my girlfriend." I looked up at him thankfully. Jasper sighed and stood up then turned around and helped me up.

I walked over to Anthony and hugged him.

"Thank you Anthony, I love you so much."

He laughed and hugged me back while kissing my forehead.

"Oh Sammy, you have no idea how much I love you. More than my own life."

I grinned up at him and he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Anthony stop thinking like that about my sister!"

**Haha I bet you guys can guess who said that! I thought it was a good place to end here.**

**Any questions?**

**Review please!!! **

**5 reviews and you get the next chapter!**


	13. much needed answers!

**I don't own Twilight.....Oh well, at least I can write about them and add my own characters!**

**I want to thank all the countless people who replied to my little ultimatum!!!**

**I apologize for that but as a writer and a teenager, I'm sensitive to not getting reviews.**

I looked at Edward, who had just walked in, confused. Then I looked at Anthony, who was trying to look innocent but looked guilty, extremely guilty.

"Anthony can I speak with you alone for a minute?"

He nodded and I pulled him into our room then out to our balcony.

"What was that about? I don't think Edward has ever been that tortured around us before." Anthony looked a little ashamed when he looked at me and I sat down on the futon, he joined me and held my hands in his big warm ones.

"I'm sorry about that Sammy, it's just that you look so incredibly beautiful that my thoughts get away from me sometimes. I've been trying to keep it clean but I'm only human."

I looked at him for a minute then smiled.

"Anthony, that's really sweet but I'm only 16 and I'm not ready for something like that." I looked down, feeling kind of embarrassed for saying this. I was not like most teenagers my age.

Anthony gently pushed my chin up so I would look at him in his icy blue eyes. He kissed my cheek, and then my forehead.

"Sammy, I would wait for you forever. There is nothing wrong with not being ready, when you are ready, I will be. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to."

I grinned up at him and kissed him before laying my head on his chest and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"I love you Anthony."

Anthony's POV

Sam was sitting in my lap kissing me and I felt like I was in heaven. I felt ashamed for thinking but I would love to see her under me with well, nothing on.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Anthony stop thinking like that about my sister!"

Shit, I forgot Edward could read my mind. I apologized to him in my head as Sam looked confused at Edward and then at me.

"Anthony, can I speak with you alone for a minute?"

I followed her down the hall, into our bedroom and out to the balcony.

"What was that about? I don't think Edward has ever been that tortured around us before."

Sam sat down on the futon and I sat down next to her while taking her small hands in mine.

"I'm sorry Sammy, it's just that you look so incredibly beautiful that my thoughts get away from me sometimes. I've been trying to keep it clean but I'm only human."

She looked at me and smiled her adorable little smile.

"Anthony, that's really sweet but I'm only 16 and I'm not ready for something like that." she looked down like she was stupid just for saying that. I shook my head and pushed her chin up so she would look at me.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek and then her forehead. Man, I loved her.

"Sammy, I would wait for you forever. There is nothing wrong with not being ready, when you are ready, I will be. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to."

She grinned up at me and kissed me sweetly before she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

I smiled down at her and ran my fingers through her light blonde hair.

After a few minutes of watching her sleep, Jason came out to the balcony to check on us I guess.

"Hey, wake her up, you two need to go to school." He looked at Sam in the most adorable older brother way.

"Jason, do you think we could stay home today? Sam and I have had a rough last few days." Jason smiled at me and I mentally thanked god that he actually liked me being with his little sister.

"Sure, I'll call the school and tell them that you two are sick." He walked out and I sighed and got out from under Sam so I could pick her up and take her inside.

I lay her on the bed and she curled up onto her side. I kicked off my shoes and took of my shirt before I got in next to her. I fell asleep looking at her beautiful face.

Sam's POV

I woke up like 3 hours later confused, and in my clothes that I was going to wear to school. What was going on?

I turned over as far as I could thanks to the strong arm that was around my waist holding me close to him.

I looked at his face for what seemed like 30 minutes before I decided to wake him up.

"Come on Anthony, wake up Hun."

He stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes revealing that beautiful blue color.

"Hey," He sounded so tired that I couldn't help but smile.

"Go back to sleep Anthony. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and whispered 'I love you too' and fell asleep in less than a minute.

Maybe he was sick, I had never seen him so tired before. I wriggled out of his grasp and stood up to go to the bathroom and get something to eat.

When I walked into the kitchen, Jason was sitting there staring at the wall. He heard me coming with his vampire senses and turned to smile at me.

"Hey sis, are you ok?"

"Just a little tired and confused. Can I ask you a few questions?" Jason smiled at me and patted the stool next to him. I sat down and took a bite of a cookie that was stacked on a plate with about 10 others. Emmett must not have been awake because he would have eaten these in about seven and a half seconds.

"What do you want to know?"

"When Anthony and I were in that jail cell in Volterra, something Edward said didn't make sense." I looked down at the plate, not sure what was going on.

"Edward said that I was home in Volterra, but I was born in Chicago. What was he talking about?" I looked up at Jason and he looked pained.

"He was right," He whispered standing up and pacing around the kitchen with small steps.

"Jason," I said standing up and grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at me. "What is going on? I'm your sister, please tell me."

He sighed and was silent for five minutes before he began speaking.

"We were born as Italian royals. Our parents sent us to live in Chicago because people were trying to murder our parents. I taught you Italian when you were five so that if we could go back, you wouldn't be lost when people spoke to us. Dad sent a letter for both of us that you were supposed to get when you are seventeen, but I guess I can get it for you now if you like."

I nodded, confused as he stood up and walked out of the room to where he was keeping his stuff in my room. How could my entire life be a lie?

Jason appeared a minute later with a folded letter in his hand. He handed it to me silently and sat back down next to me. I opened the letter and looked over the vaguely familiar handwriting.

_My dearest Samantha, _

_You must understand why your mother and I sent you and your brother to live in America. I know the existence of a secret organization that's soul purpose is to murder us. Your mother and I love you and Jason and it pains us to send you away because we don't know if we will ever see you again, you are only 4 years old right now so I have asked Jason to protect you and teach you Italian in hopes that you will return._

_Your Father_

I started crying and the tearslittle wet spots on the page just under my father's signature. This explained why I never felt at home here until the Cullens and Anthony. Jason hugged my quickly and left the room for some unknown reason.

I cried for a few minutes until I felt familiar warm arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"Sammy, baby, why are you crying? I hate seeing you like this." Anthony whispered wiping the tears away from my cheeks before kissing me.

I just shook my head and handed him the letter. He kept one arm around me and I rested my head on his chest and tried to calm down while he read the letter.

"Wow," Anthony whispered when he finished reading. I just nodded and sniffled. Anthony leaned down and kissed my neck. I squirmed away, nearly causing me to fall off his lap, and couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

He heard this though and smiled at me.

"I love you Samantha Cullen." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck again. I hit his chest lightly before kissing him.

He always knew the right way to cheer me up and he knew it. He just held me there for half an hour until Jason walked back in after giving me my "moment".

"Are they ok?" I asked knowing Jason would know what I meant.

"They are alive yes. I'm assuming Anthony knows everything," He looked at me lovingly and I nodded.

There were a few questions I had to ask.

"Do they know about our, uh, situations?" I hoped he would know that I meant about me being dead and him being a vampire.

Apparently he did because he shook his head.

"No, I sent a letter right after the Cullens adopted you and I never mentioned it to you. I told mom and dad that I would tell you everything before I wrote again."

So they didn't know that I was dead, interesting.

"Are we going back?"

This question stumped him and he was quiet for a long time. Anthony hugged me tighter while we waited for Jason to answer.

"They want to see you so much Sam, but it's up to you. I remember our home but you were too little when we left, you probably don't remember anything."

I nodded, the only reason I believed this was that it was coming from my brother.

"Do you want to go back?" That question threw me off. It would be nice to be with my real family but what about the Cullens and Anthony? They were my family too, they took me in when I needed them, I couldn't just leave them.

"Why don't you think about it for a few days? There's no rush Sammy." Anthony stood up and carried me to our room. He set me on the bed and he went to the bathroom.

I got under the covers and curled on one side, trying to decide whether I should go and stay with my biological family and live as I was born, Italian royalty.

"What are you thinking about Sammy baby?" Anthony had come out of the bathroom and gotten in bed next to me without me even noticing.

I sighed as I turned around to face him, and, finding him closer than I expected, I jumped back slightly. When he laughed at me, I hit him.

He forced his eyes to water a little bit and I laughed. He smiled, knowing his plan had worked again, and kissed me.

"How do you always know exactly what to do?" Anthony just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"My father always told me that when I found the right girl, I would just instinctively do something and it would turn out to be right. It happened with my parents, and now I guess it happens with us. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

I laughed quietly and rested my head on his chest.

"That's really sweet, you know." I said quietly, trying to avoid falling asleep for a few more minutes.

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes it is, now go to sleep. I know you're tired." I smiled and quickly fell asleep.

**A:N Hey guys! I only got 4 reviews :((**

**But I decided to put this chapter up anyway**

**I really want to get 5 reviews this time people!!**

**PLEASE?!?!**

**ily guys!**


	14. Alice's scary shopping!

**A:N. I apologize for this being so late but I have a b**** of an English teacher who decided to give us a crap-load of homework. Ok so thanks to the swine flu if I get enough reviews, you could have a chapter no later than next week!!!!! Cheers!!!!!**

**Enjoy! *takes a bow as the curtains open***

When I woke up, it was darker outside, around twilight. Anthony was gone and I got out of bed reluctantly and looked at a clock. 6:45, dinner time. Good I was really hungry, I slept through lunch with Anthony.

I walked to the kitchen and grinned when I smelled KFC.

"Hey did you sleep well honey?" I smiled at Anthony and stole one of his chicken wings and jumped to the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey! That's mine!" Anthony shouted playfully and tried to catch me but I danced playfully just out of his grasp.

I took a bite purposely and he growled at me.

I ran into the living room and Anthony tackled me. We both fell to the floor laughing and Anthony sat on my stomach. I felt the air rush out of me.

"Oh my God Anthony! You weigh more than Jasper, get off!" Anthony just shook his head and answered,

"No way, I want my chicken wing back!" I sighed, trying to think of a way to get him to do what I wanted. Aha, I got it.

"Anthony," I whined, causing him to instantly turn to me concerned.

"Can you please get off of me? You're hurting my stomach." I gave him the puppy dog eyes and as soon as he saw them he jumped off me and helped me up.

"Those eyes are going to be the death of me!" He said huskily before kissing me hard on the lips. I smiled against him and pressed myself closer to him.

"I love you Anthony."

"I love hearing you say that."

I shook my head and pulled out of his arms that were trying to hold me close.

As I walked back to the kitchen to get my own dinner, I turned toward him and said,

"You're not getting that chicken wing back." And was about to turn into the room, I heard a 'Damn it!' from Anthony.

I laughed loudly but quieted when my family looked at me strangely. I just picked up my dinner and started eating.

Anthony walked back in a minute later and kissed my cheek as he took a chicken finger from me.

"Hey! I didn't eat all of your's!" I shouted as he put the whole thing in his mouth.

He just grinned at me and swallowed the mouthful. I jumped up and skipped to the living room and put in a movie, Stardust to be exact.

Anthony came in followed by the rest of my family as soon as I hit play and the movie started.

I was sitting in Anthony's lap on the couch, with Edward and Bella sitting next to us, Jasper sitting next to Bella with Alice against his legs and Emmett and Rosalie in the same position as Anthony and I.

I fell asleep before the star fell.

Waking up from my dream, I was confused. I had seen a girl hanging out with me and I knew there was something off about her, dangerously off.

Anthony must have felt something wrong with me because he woke up and immediately asked me if I was ok.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

He looked at me worriedly thinking that it was about my "dad's" abusive past with me. I shook my head and just told him that it wasn't a bad dream, just weird.

He nodded and picked me up and walked back to our room. He set me on the bed and pulled the extremely warm blanket up to my chin before getting in next to me.

I looked at the clock and saw that we could sleep for about 6 more hours since it was only midnight. Alice never let us sleep past six so Anthony and I slept as much as possible.

I fell asleep after I rested my head on his chest.

When I woke up, Anthony was gone. I turned over and saw a note sitting on the nightstand with Anthony's handwriting outside. I opened it and smiled at what he wrote.

_Good morning Sammy,_

_I would love to be there when you woke up next to me like always but your brothers had other ideas for me. Since it is Saturday, I'm going to spend the day with them and you are going to spend the day with Alice, Bella and Rosalie. I wish you luck, I think Ali wants to go shopping. I love you and I'll see you tonight at dinner._

_Anthony_

He was so sweet, I love him! I set the note back on the nightstand and snuggled back into the covers, trying to hold his scent in them for as long as I could before Alice attacked me.

I was still for 10 minutes before forcing myself to get up and take a shower. As the hot water rushed over my body, I was thinking about my day today. Alice scared me when she was shopping and if she was shopping for Bella, I shuddered.

After I was done, I got dressed in a simple denim mini skirt, green tank-top and green converse shoes. I wrapped my hair in a towel and squeezed to get the excess water out before letting my wet hair fall naturally down my back.

I walked out to the kitchen where the girls were sitting around the bar counter. I sat down, noticing there was no food out, as I had become accustomed to and conjured a plate of bacon and eggs.

Alice and Bella smiled at me knowingly while Rose tried to hide her shock. Emmett had told her everything the night they got engaged but I guess she was still trying to deal with it. I smiled at her apologetically and started eating.

The whole time I was eating, Alice was going over the details of our day and Anthony was right. She was crazy! She planned like over 100 pounds of clothes from like each store! It was a good thing I was a controller otherwise tiny little me would be killed.

We piled into Alice's yellow porche, which had a surprisingly large trunk. She drove as fast as the little car would take us and the usual 30 minute drive took just over 10 minutes.

As we got out of the car, I resisted the urge to kiss the ground as Rose and Alice dragged us in. In the first hour in the first store, Alice had managed to get Bella 7 shirts, 10 skinny jeans, 5 skirts(much to her protest) and 2 pairs of heels(which she vowed never to wear). I had gotten off a little easier since Alice trusted my fashion more than Bella's mostly because I was comfortable in heels and skirts. She mostly had picked out pajamas for me, 7 different sleep hoodies, 11 of the sleep shorts("For Anthony, Of course" she explained) and a pair of slippers at my request.

The next 10 stores, literally, were pretty much the same numbers give or take a shirt or jeans. I was allowed to pick my clothes as long as either Rose or Ali approved and they did most of the time. At every store, I got about 2 pair of skinny jeans in various bright colors; blue, green, white, red, pink, etc. I also got like 20 pair of high top shoes. Man, I missed these things! Alice saw my shoes and rolled her eyes but let me get them anyway.

At lunch, we sat down in the food court and Alice offered to get all our food since Bella and I couldn't seem to get ourselves back up. She came back with a box of cheese pizza cut in 8 so we could have two slices each. She also got everyone Dr. Pepper.

"Alice," I whined after my first piece of pizza. "How many more stores do we have to go to?" Bella nodded in agreement at my question and Rose and Alice both rolled their eyes at us. I liked shopping but this was just torture!

"Oh Sammy, only 2 more stores and then you can go home." 2 _more _stores?! I already had 10 bags! I sighed and finished my second slice of pizza just noticing how hungry I was.

Alice let us sit there for all of 5 minutes after we finished lunch, before dragging us off to a store I couldn't dream of being able to pronounce.

I decided to get something for Anthony so I asked Bella to come with me while Alice shopped for her. We made small talk as we searched the guys section.

"So how long have you and Edward been together?" I asked studying a jacket before pushing it aside a minute later.

"Oh about a year and a half. He's perfect." She said sighing and blushing. I grinned. My brother was a hopeless romantic.

"So how are you and Anthony? I know the relationship has gone really fast." I had never really thought about that like that. It just felt so right being together I never really noticed that it had only been 3 weeks.

"It's going great, he is just like you said about Edward, he's perfect. I never can be anything but happy around him. He told me that he has waited for me for over 200 years when he died in the Revolutionary War. He said he knew as soon as he saw me, he knew that I was the right girl that his father told him about." Now it was Bella's turn to grin at me and she held up the perfect jacket. A System of a Down jacket, one of his favorite bands.

"Oh my Bells that's perfect! Thanks!" I paid for it and Bella and I went to find Alice so we could try to convince her to let us go home. She said we could sit in the car if we didn't appreciate her fashion eye. Obviously we left and continued to talk about our loves.

We talked about them for almost an hour before Alice and Rose emerged with 17 bags each, and no I am not exaggerating. Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes at me. We were back in the apartment in 20 minutes and I was amazed to find that every bag fit in the freakishly small car. It was only 5:30 when we got home but as soon as I set the bags on the floor near the closet I crashed on the bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Well??? Ok, I love you guys, I got like 12 reviews, story alerts, author alerts etc in one day!!!**

**Ok so maybe if I get 10 things of anything combined then I will try to get the chapter up ASAP but like most other people, I do have school. If I could not go to school and spend all day writing I would no it in a heartbeat!!!**

**3 you guys!**


	15. The All Important 1 Year Mark

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, just Sam, Anthony, Jason, and the idea of Supernaturals :D**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 year later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up, it was 8:30 and Anthony must have been home for an hour or so. I turned over and saw Anthony laying on the opposite side of the bed with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. I grinned and moved closer so I could rest my head on his chest.

He must have been pretending to be asleep because as soon as I got comfortable, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello my dear Samantha. Did you have fun shopping with Alice?" He whispered before kissing my collar bone. I squirmed a little so I could break free of his grasp. I walked over to my shopping bags and found the bag that had his jacket in it.

I sat back down on the bed and handed him the bag. He gave me that look that said 'Aww, you shouldn't have!' and pulled the jacket out. His face lit up and he leaned over and kissed everywhere on my face, ending with the tip of my nose.

"I love you Sammy, you are the most perfect girlfriend I could have ever wished for." He took the jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I smiled and pushed my arms through the sleeves. He kissed me and we got out of bed to go eat dinner with the rest of my family.

"Hey nice jacket Sam."Jasper said passing me and sitting next to Alice, who suddenly had the glazed look in her eyes.

"What do you see Alice?" Edward asked, trying to look at her visions in his head.

Out of curiosity, I snapped my fingers so I could read minds like Edward. However I couldn't see anything because Alice was singing the Barney song over and over so we couldn't see what her vision was.

"Nothing of importance," She said grinning at me and Anthony.

I gave her a look before Anthony set a plate of food in front of me. He then picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"You know these aren't proper table manners right guys?" Emmett asked sitting down with 4 times as much food as I had. I smirked at him and turned to kiss Anthony, who didn't object until Emmett picked me up off his lap and carried me to the living room.

"You are going to stay in here for time out, not at the dinner table!" He said dropping me on the couch.

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the couch as he walked back to the kitchen. Anthony then appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Sammy, I'm here to break you out." He picked me up and carried me back to our room. He set me down on the bed and went to the bathroom.

I sat up and rested against the headboard. Something in the back of my head told me that something very good was going to happen tomorrow but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe that was what Alice's vision was about.

"What 'cha thinking Sam?"

"Oh, nothing of importance." He looked at me questioningly but let it go and kissed me. I smiled when he pulled away and grabbed his shirt to pull him back to me to kiss him again.

"Can you guess what tomorrow is Sammy?" Anthony asked pulling away and not letting me pull him back.

I pouted at him slightly and he chuckled.

"Don't do that Sammy, just think." I just shrugged. Honestly I was drawing a complete blank. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You'll just find out tomorrow then. I'm going to go sneak you some food." He said getting off the bed and leaving the room.

He appeared a minute later with my plate of food that Emmett didn't let me eat.

"Ah food!" I said jokingly taking the plate from him and kissing him quickly.

He laughed and sat on the bed next to me. Once I finished my food, I looked over to see that he was fast asleep. I smiled and leaned back and ran my fingers through his soft hair a few times before falling asleep myself.

Anthony's POV

When I woke up, Sam was laying next to me in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Her hand was still in my hair I noticed when I tried to sit up. I carefully removed her hand as to not wake her up and stood. Today was our 1 year anniversary and I had a ton of stuff to do to get ready. As soon as I thought that, Alice creaked the door opened and grinned at me.

"She still asleep?" She whispered gesturing to Sam. I nodded and pushed her out of the doorway and closed the door behind me.

"Ali, I need your help, but you probably already knew that." I said smiling at the physic. She nodded and began bouncing on her heels.

"Jazz I need you to do something for me." She called to Jasper who appeared from their bedroom 2 doors down.

"Anthony and I are going to set up for their anniversary so I need you to make sure Sam stays asleep for 4 more hours." Jasper nodded and kissed Alice's cheek before retreating back to their bedroom.

"Ok so I know you need to get that necklace picked up from the jewelers but what else were you planning to do?" She asked as soon as Jasper had disappeared.

Honestly, I hadn't thought that all the way through. Alice realized this, and sighed and rolled her eyes. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"How about you take her out to a movie and dinner, then come back here for some _dessert_?" I chuckled at Alice's plans but I took them to heart. My Samantha didn't really like extravagance. I decided to go wake Sam up even though Jasper was supposed to keep her asleep.

"Hey Sammy, come on wake up." I said gently shaking her shoulder. Even though her eyes were closed I knew she was awake so I kissed her neck and she squirmed ruining her act of being asleep.

"Good morning Anthony" she said smiling up at me through her sleepy green eyes. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her perfect lips. I felt her grinning as she kissed me back.

I pulled away, much to her unhappiness, and sighed happily. Hey, give me a break, I was in love with the girl. She was absolutely perfect in my eyes. Nothing could bring me down from the natural high I was on when I was with her.

"Anthony?" I looked down at Sam smiling.

"Yes, my beautiful girl?" I grinned as she blushed slightly, which was a rare occurrence. I was amazed that I had this affect on her.

"What are we doing today?" She asked shyly resting her head against my chest. I pulled her closer and smiled at her warmth.

"We, my dear Samantha, are going to do something that is a surprise until a later time." She looked at me and pouted. It was so adorable that I almost caved and told her the whole plan but a voice in my head that sounded oddly like Alice told me that she would like the surprise so much better.

I just leaned down and kissed the pout off her beautiful face. When she pulled away, she rolled her eyes and smiled at me before getting up to take a shower.

I left a note saying that I had some things to do and that I would be back at 12 to pick her up. After I set the note on her pillow I walked to the closet and quickly changed in to a simple t-shirt and jeans before borrowing Alice's porche to get everything set up.

Sam's POV

As I stood in the shower, I just could not think of what was special about today. I mean, why was Anthony being so secretive? I knew I was going to like it but still, I wanted to know.

I stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later and barely got my pajamas on before Alice danced into the room babbling about what different outfits she would have to put me in and how my hair was going to look.

"Alice I am perfectly capable of dressing myself you know." I said following her as she rummaged through my closet trying to find something she deemed "suitable". The whole closet should be suitable considering she purchased the entire thing, but I kept my mouth shut and just let her go. She eventually picked out two outfits for whatever we were doing today.

The first outfit was skinny jeans (they seemed to be the only pants I was allowed to wear), a white shirt, a black vest and black converse shoes with graffiti all over them.

The second outfit was extremely formal and I could only assume was for dinner tonight since no one was telling me anything. I got dressed and sat down so Alice could play with my hair. She curled it, saying that it made be look child like and decided with no make up.

"You have a natural beauty Samantha, just like Bella." She said simply when I asked her out of curiosity about the make up. I just smiled.

Alice packed the knee length, light green strapless dress into a duffel bag along with black stiletto heels and a picture of how I was supposed to do my hair. I smiled at Alice again and took the duffel bag out with me to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"So you ready for today?" Edward said grinning knowingly at me.

"Oh no, not you too! How do you know?" Edward looked at me like I had missed that giant neon sign again. Oh right, mind reader.

"Why won't anybody tell me anything?" I asked taking a drink of water as I waited for Anthony to come get me. He should be here any minute actually.

"Because despite what you say about surprises, I know you are going to love what Anthony has planned for today. And I promised I wouldn't say anything to you." He said smiling.

Just as I finished my water, Anthony entered the door and picked me up and kissed me. I always felt so right in his arms and I could feel myself melting into his chest.

Edward coughed awkwardly and we broke apart.

"Sorry man," Anthony said apologizing and keeping me in his arms bridal style before picking up the duffel bag and carrying me out to my car. He set me in the passenger seat and got in the other side and pulled out of the apartment complex, heading to who knows where. He was grinning the whole time but stayed silent.

We pulled up to a beautiful park and got out. Anthony took my hand and led me down the concrete path until we came up to a picnic blanket with a basket.

"Do you know what today is yet?" He asked standing in front of the cute looking set up. I actually tried to think about what it could possibly be. I came to a sudden realization. Our anniversary. I felt horrible for forgetting. Anthony noticed my thoughts and kissed my forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with you forgetting, I like surprising you this way anyway." Anthony said and kissed me sweetly.

"So are you going to tell me all that we gonna do today?" I asked, hoping that my puppy dog eyes would be sufficient.

It didn't work, Anthony just smiled and kissed me again.

"Mommy, mommy,look those two are so cute!!" We turned to see a little girl and her twin brother running toward us with their cute little kid run. Anthony picked up the little girl and I picked up the little boy.

The mother jogged over then and we noticed it was a woman named Selena who lived down the street from our building. The little girl's name was Angela and the boy was Alex, they were the most adorable little children I had ever seen. They both had pin straight jet black hair and Angela had bright blue eyes while Alex had his mother's soft brown eyes.

"Would you mind watching them for 20 minutes? I have to run home and get their older brother Jake." We agreed to and took the kids to the little playground by our picnic. We took them down on the slides and pushed them on the swings. I let Alex run around on his own for a bit and watched Anthony with Angela showing her all the educational things that seemed to be on every playground. He looked like he was almost glowing like a new father. He was going to make an amazing father one day, I thought smiling.

Anthony set Angela down to go play with her brother.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You are gonna be such a great father one day." I said watching the two little kids run around, apparently playing a game of tag.

"Thank you Sammy," He said kissing my neck. I squirmed and punched him in the chest, even though it did nothing to him. He threw me over his shoulder and started running around the park along with Alex and Angela. I was laughing and before I knew it we were spinning around in circles, to on lookers, just enjoying the most beautiful Houston spring day.

Eventually we collapsed on the grass which was extremely soft and very green and just kept laughing. Anthony still had his arms around my waist, he leaned over and kissed me cheek before whispering that he loved me in my ear. We just laid there in the grass, with me resting my head on his chest and his arm around my shoulder, watching the children. Watching to see that they stayed where we could see them and not getting into anything they shouldn't and just stayed safe.

By the time Selena returned with their older brother, we had been laying there for about 10 minutes and Selena thanked us at least 50 times and offered to pay us a little but we declined. It wasn't like babysitting, more like watching two adorable children enjoying their childhood.

Once Selena left to feed the now hungry toddlers, Anthony and I settled down to our own picnic. He had packed Dr. Pepper, turkey sandwiches and mint chocolate chip ice cream. All my favorites, I thought smiling.

By the time we had started eating it was already 1:45 and we had to rush a little to finish eating to get to whatever Anthony had planned next. We ate in silence and I finished quickly and laid on my back with my hands behind my head and watched the clouds moving across the blue sky. I was so zoned out watching the sky that it took me almost 5 minutes to realize that Anthony was resting his head on my stomach and watching the clouds with me.

I just ran my fingers through his black hair, which he always enjoyed, and I loved it because his hair was simply extremely soft and just felt amazing.

"I love you Anthony," I whispered pulling slightly on his hair to make sure he was still awake. Most of the time, this simple action put him to sleep and calmed him down immensely when he was upset or had a bad dream.

"I love you too Sam. You are the most important thing in my life. I've waited so long to find you, and now that I have you, I couldn't imagine my life any other way."

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but I feel the same way. Especially after everything that's happened to me at home with my _father _I mean you just completely turned my life around from what it could have, and should have been, to something that is perfect now." I could tell Anthony was smiling by this point and he turned his head and kissed my stomach. That made me giggle slightly which then caused him to laugh. I continued running my fingers through his hair and before I knew it we were both asleep.

**So sorry about the SUPER LONG wait!! I've been having a lot of problems with my health including that I was just very recently diagnosed with mild depression which is causing a lot of my other problems like my focus in school but anyway I'm back now :D Please tell me what you think. I'll post the rest of their anniversary hopefully very soon. Again I am soooooo sorry about the wait!**


	16. Anniversary part 2

**I own nothing except Samantha, Anthony, and the idea of Supernaturals. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

We woke up 2 and a half hours later and it was already 4:30 and Anthony gathered everything up quickly and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the car saying that we only had 20 minutes to go buy tickets for a movie we were going to see.

I laughed quietly at his concern, and pulled his hand back causing him to stop.

"Anthony, calm down. We'll make it on time." He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek before we continued to the car and put the picnic things in the trunk.

He drove barely over the speed limit and we arrived at the movie theater in about 5 minutes. Anthony wouldn't let me see what ticket he bought and made sure that I didn't hear the people working at the theater telling us which movie was in which theater.

Once Anthony and I entered the theater, he picked a seat and sat me in his lap. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me holding me close as the movie started.

Oh my Gosh!! It was Alvin and the Chipmunks the sqeakual! Haha I just loved the Chipmunks, I practically grew up listening to their music.

That movie, which was insanely adorable, made me laugh and almost cry a lot, I loved it! After the movie, we went back home which ironically was empty: a rare occurrence in a family as large as mine.

Anthony led me to our bedroom and shut the door behind me. He then kissed me with a passion I had rarely seen from him.

"Anthony, are we going to..." I trailed off asking, knowing he would know what I meant. He always seemed to know what I was thinking and how I felt, one of the many things I loved about him.

"Only if you want to Samantha, it's always been up to you." He mumbled against my lips. In response, I pushed him onto the bed and he pulled me on top of him and kissed me. I pulled off his shirt and stared at his chest until he took off my shirt to join him. He ran his cold fingers down my stomach and I shivered at his touch.

He then undid my pants and slid them over my hips. He stood up and removed his own pants while I took mine off the rest of the way. He crawled back on top of me and kissed me again while unhooking my bra.

"You are so beautiful Samantha, I love you more than anything." He whispered taking off his boxers and my underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" He asked kissing my forehead. I smiled at his concern and placed my small hand on his cheek. It was warm and comforting and I knew that I wanted this, his concern for my wants only made this more perfect because I knew that he would never pressure me into anything.

"Of course Anthony, I love you too." He smiled and we completed the best night of my life with Anthony.

When I woke up the next morning, I was wrapped up in the blanket and I was alone. Confused, I turned over and found a note on the nightstand with Anthony's neat script on the outside.

'Samantha, you have no idea how perfect last night was for me. You let me inside you and I know how important this was for you, I'm glad you shared it with me. As much as I would love to be there when you woke up, the surprises are not over. Come find me in the kitchen when you wake up. I love you Sammy'

I smiled and unwrapped myself from the blanket before getting dressed. I decided to put on a denim mini skirt, a plain white shirt with a black vest matched with black converse shoes.

I entered the kitchen and smiled at Anthony. He was shirtless and wearing jeans. Anthony walked over to me and kissed me gently.

"One more thing my dear Samantha, close your eyes." I did as he asked and I felt him put a bracelet around my left wrist. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The bracelet was absolutely breathtaking.

Anthony's POV

I could tell as soon as Sam and I entered the house, that we were going to have sex. I don't know why I felt that but just looking at Sammy I could tell that this was the right moment.

Her beautiful blonde curls were in her eyes and her astonishing green eyes were sparkling with nothing but love and excitement when she looked at me. I could only guess that my eyes mirrored hers.

When I looked at Samantha, I saw my life. She meant more to me than anything and since we met I felt like I had found what I had been looking for since my death in the 1800s. I had wandered through life half-assed knowing I was missing something but never even bothering to figure it out.

Samantha's first day in my classes was the defining moment in my entire existence. As soon as I saw her, I knew she was going to mean the world to me, but the actual feeling is so much better than the thought that occurred to me when we met that day.

I led Sam back into our room and shut the door. I turned and kissed her, letting all of my love and desires pour out to the beautiful person I was kissing. I could feel her smiling slightly against my lips and I smiled in return.

"Anthony, are we going to..." She asked trailing off at the end of her question. I knew what she meant. She was asking is we were going to have sex.

"Only if you want to Samantha, it's always been up to you." It was true. I would do anything for Sam, she could tell me to leave the country and never come near her again and I would. I would follow her to the end of time, no matter how cliche that sounds.

Sam responded by pushing me onto our bed. I gently pulled her on top of me and kissed her. She pulled my shirt over my head and stared at my chest while I pulled her shirt over her head. I ran my fingers down her stomach and smiled slightly when she shivered.

I undid the button on her jeans and slid them over her hips. I stood up and took off my own pants, leaving me only in my boxers and her in her bra and underwear. I crawled back on top of her and kissed her sweetly while I unhooked her bra.

"You are so beautiful Samantha, I love you more than anything." I whispered removing her underwear. I let my eyes wander over her perfect body.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam? I asked kissing her forehead. I didn't want her to rush into something like this. I knew that she had strong feelings about people doing this at a young age. I mean, I wasn't really young anymore but she was and I didn't want her to regret this later. She placed her tiny, warm hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

"Of course Anthony, I love you too." I smiled at her and we continued.

The next morning when I woke up, Sam was sleeping in my arms. All the memories from last night flooded back to me and I grinned. That night was the best night of my life and if it was possible I loved Samantha Cullen even more.

I quietly maneuvered myself out of bed, avoiding any movement that would wake my sleeping angel and got dressed. I just put on my boxers and jeans. Why bother with a shirt?

I went to my secret hiding place and pulled out a jewelry box. I opened it and stared at the bracelet. It was a diamond heart bracelet set in sterling silver, according to Alice and the salesman. The entire bracelet was made of hearts and it cost 250 dollars. I put it in my pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note to Sam telling her to meet me in the kitchen when she woke up.

I left and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided to make pancakes, I don't know why but they sounded like fun.

Right when I finished, Sam walked into the kitchen. I turned and smiled at her before walking to her and kissing her.

"One more thing my dear Samantha. Close your eyes." I said quietly. As soon as she did, I took the bracelet out of my pocket and gently clasped it around Sam's left wrist.

She opened her eyes and gasped, I knew she loved it. She surprised me by jumping on me and kissing me. I laughed and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I wished that everything would stay as it was right now forever.

**Love it? Hate it? Again I am so sorry about the long wait but I have freakishly easy classes this year for my junior year in high school so I'll have a lot of extra time to write so chapters should be up more often! Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	17. Uh Oh, drama

Ha I finally got another chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas, please PM me with them, all options are considered.

I don;t own anything that came from the mind of Miss Stephenie Meyer. Darn.

Chapter 16

Sam's POV

After our anniversary, life was perfect. Great grades, awesome boyfriend, amazing family, and a kick-ass baseball season.

My brother Jason had left to go back to Italy to spend time with our birth parents and he called every once in a while to catch up.

"Hey Jace, how's life abroad?" I asked answering my cell during lunch. I loved this school because as long as it was quiet, you could use your phone but only during lunch or passing periods.

"I forgot about being royalty haha, everyone here knows us and wants to know where you are. Look Sammy your spring break starts this Friday right?" He asked. I knew what he was going to ask and I sighed which he took as a yes.

"Why don't you come visit? Mom and Dad really want to see you again and it's only fair since they were just trying to protect us. All the resistance is gone and its not dangerous at all." I could hear him really wanting me to come home.

"I'll think about it Jace. I really do want to see mom and dad but things here are finally settling down here. I'll call you later I have to get back to class." I replied and closed my phone just as Anthony came to find me after retaking a quiz he missed while getting randomly drug tested. **(My school does this. They randomly drug test people in any extracurricular activity, very annoying)**

"Who was that hun?" Anthony asked curiously kissing my forehead as he helped me stand up.

"That was just Jason asking about spring break this Friday. He wants me to come visit, but I told him I'm thinking about it. I don't understand, I know I want to see my real parents, but I feel like I keep putting it off." Anthony wrapped his arm lovingly around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Would it make things easier if I offered to come with you?" I smiled. This would be a good chance for us both to learn things about me from the past I didn't remember.

Jason hadn't brought up our home until I told him about having a dream about the house. The house was breathtaking and extravagant to say the least. The house by itself took up about 4 acres of land and had 4 floors, counting the basement. It was a 250 room mansion, with 33 bedrooms, 43 bathrooms, 65 fireplaces, 3 kitchens, an indoor swimming pool and even a bowling alley. The house was a little ostentatious but it was home. My parents owned 8,000 of the surrounding acres and created many gardens, stables, and even farms creating an entirely self sufficient estate. **(This is the Biltmore Estate in Asheville North Carolina but I love that house so I'm sure they'll forgive me)**

"That would help a lot Anthony, thank you." I said smiling and taking his hand in mine as we headed to the athletic hall for baseball practice.

I changed into my shorts and t-shirt before lacing up my tennis shoes and grabbing my bat out of my locker. Anthony met me outside the locker room and we headed to the diamond.

"Ok for starters, go run 10 laps and I don't want to hear any complaints or we make it 20!" Coach Gibs yelled at us from up in the stands. I took my ipod out of my pocket and put the headphones in my ears while scrolling through my playlists. I played my Nickelback playlist with the albums Dark Horse and For all the Right Reasons.

Once I started running, I didn't register anything, even Anthony running right next to me. He understood that running was a way that I could clear my head and think about things, or rather, not think about things. I just kept running until I felt Anthony's arms wrap around my waist and stop me. Apparently I had run an extra 5 laps and no one bothered to stop me.

"Ok guys, split into 4 groups. 1 is going to be pitching and 1 is up to bat. The other 2 are running even more. After an hour we switch." Coach said simply before handing out bats, balls and gloves. Anthony and I split up the team so there were 6 people in each group.

"Ok first group working on batting is Alice, Jasper, Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Eric." Anthony called out as each person came up to me and took a bat or a ball.

"Second group will be Justin, Aaron, Ryan, Tim, Alexis, and Heidy. You guys are running." I called and the aforementioned people stood off to the side.

"Third group is going to be me, Jack, Anna, Richard, Shawn, and Collin. We are running also." Anthony said and the two running groups headed back to the track. The last group consisted of me, Nick, Craig, Salem, Emerald, and Selena. Selena, Salem and Emerald went to get gloves for everyone and Nick, Craig, and I went to get baseballs to toss around.

After practice was over, Anthony and I decided to go get something to eat. We drove to the McDonald's that was right by the school and entered the line for the drive thru. Anthony got 4 big macs and I only ordered a 12 piece of chicken nuggets.

After we got back to the house with our food, we ate quickly and tried to finish our homework on the kitchen table. My phone vibrated with a text message. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had a message from Mike Newton, a boy on the baseball team with us.

'_Hey there's a party tomorrow, the whole team is coming. You and Anthony wanna come too? You can bring anyone you want.'_

"Hey do you want to go to a party tomorrow night?" I asked Anthony showing him the message on my cell phone. He shrugged.

"Why not?"

'_Yeah sure, we'll be there and ill bring my brothers and their girlfriends. Where is it?' _I hit send and a reply came not even a minute later, he must be excited or something.

_'its at my house. Come by around 8. see you at school Sam' _I closed the inbox and finished the rest of my Spanish homework.

"Come on let's watch a movie. We haven't done that in a while." Anthony suggested as he finished his trigonometry homework. That was the only class we didn't have together our senior year because I vehemently refused to take a math class that wasn't considered easy.

"Sure, what do you want to watch babe?" I smiled, thinking about what movie I wanted to watch this time.

"Ratatoullie!" I said louder than I meant. Anthony chuckled at me and kissed me on the lips.

I loved being with Anthony, I felt like I hadn't had a horrible past where my dad had beat me and ended up killing me and being stuck in a foster home before getting adopted by my perfect family, the Cullens and meeting the love of my existence.

Anthony put the movie in while I made myself comfortable on the couch. He joined me a minute later so I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me even closer to him.

"I love you Anthony." I whispered as the movie started.

"I love you too Sam, forever and always." He whispered back kissing the top of my head.

We sat quietly after that and I actually made it to the end of the movie. Anthony picked me up and I fell asleep in his arms as he headed to our room.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard our shower running so I decided to get up and get dressed. Alice had laid out clothes for me on my nightstand while Anthony had been in the shower. There were super skinny, skin tight black jeans, a plain white shirt, black vest and my favorite black converse. Alice really knew me too well sometimes.

After I got dressed, I sat down and straightened my hair quickly so that it came halfway down my back, I think it was time for a trim, I guess I'll talk it over with Alice and Bella in school today.

"I love your hair Sam." I turned around to see Anthony just coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. I raised my eyebrow at him and he winked at me.

"I don't know about the school but I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear pants to school." I said walking up to him and running my fingers lightly down his chest. I could see 'little Anthony' was getting excited so I simply walked away.

"Oh Samantha, you can't do that to me." He said in my ear, startling me. He started kissing the spot right under my left ear lobe and my knees weakened. I would have fallen had he not been holding onto my shoulders.

"We're even now," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and walking back into the bathroom to get dressed.

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast and found Edward and Bella making breakfast.

"Good morning Bella, Edward." I said grinning at the two of them. Bella, knowing things like a girl always did, smiled sweetly at me. Edward looked at me questioningly, no doubt seeing what had just happening in my head. Well at least he was getting used to this and not gagging at the images anymore. Don't get me wrong I try to not think about them around him but sometimes they just slip out.

School passed rather quickly today and practice was canceled since Coach was going with the tennis team to a tournament.

When we arrived home, Alice was running around the house trying to find outfits for everyone that would be coming to the party with us.

"Ok everyone there are clothes laying out for you. Now go get dressed!!" She screamed dragging Bella to the bathroom to do her hair and make up. We chuckled and went to get dressed. Alice had set out an aqua plaid belted shirt dress and some matching blue converse. Anthony was wearing dark blue jeans and a matching plaid shirt with a white under shirt.

I snapped my fingers and my hair was in perfect ringlets. I smiled at my reflection and headed to the living room to wait for everyone else.

Anthony's POV

Seeing Sam in that outfit made me realize why I fell in love with her in the first place. She was funny, nice, playful,intelligent yet forgetful. She just had this aura around her that just drew everyone in, there was no one in the school that truly hated her.

And she was breathtakingly beautiful with her light green eyes and long honey blonde hair. I would never get tired of waking up and seeing her in my arms, looking like a sleeping angel. And she was an angel, to me and her family at least. She was the one piece of my happiness that I had been missing since my death during the revolution.

We all piled into Edward's Volvo and Sam had to sit on my lap so we could all fit, not that I was complaining. When we arrived at the party, I knew I had to talk to Alice about Sam's birthday because it was in two days, she would be turning 18.

"Sam I need to talk to Alice for a few minutes. Will you be ok by yourself?" I asked having to lean down to make sure she could hear me over the loud music.

"Of course I will Anthony. I'm almost 18, I'm a big girl." She said smiling sweetly at me.

"I know," I replied back and kissed her before walking away to find Alice. On my way there, I saw Mike Newton walk up to Sam and start talking to her. 'Well at least she won't be alone' I thought to myself.

"Alice!" I shouted a minute later catching her attention as I jogged to her.

"Hey I need to talk to you about Sam's birthday on Friday. I have a really big surprise for her and I need your help." She grinned at me, no doubt seeing my plans in her head. Stupid psychic.

"Let me see the ring!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down. I pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She took the ring out and screamed. Thankfully the music was so loud that no one but two people like right next to us could hear her.

The ring was a simple pure gold band with an inscription that read 'I love you Sammy' I wasn't going to ask her to marry me right now, it was just a promise ring. I would be fine with marrying her at any time but I will wait as long as she wants us to.

"Oh Anthony that is so sweet! I know Sam is going to say yes!!" I smiled at her, I knew Sam was going to say yes but I needed help thinking of a way to ask her.

"Oh I know how you should ask her!" She exclaimed handing the box back to me. "You should take her out to a really nice restaurant and just hand her the box with a note inside explaining how much she means to you."

I had to admit, for an annoying little pixie that always seemed to wake us up when all I wanted to do was hold my reason for life in my arms, Alice had some really romantic ideas. I decided I would write the note in my trigonometry class since I knew Sam wouldn't come near the class.

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate that idea, it's perfect. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to enjoy the rest of the night with my amazing girlfriend." Alice smiled at me and turned to Jasper, who was waiting for her with open arms and a love struck grin.

I looked for Sam, trying to dodge the interesting couples dancing rather close for their young ages. I guess I shouldn't be talking because I still looked like I was in high school even though I had lost count of how many times I had graduated from various high schools and colleges.

"Hey do you know where Sam is?" I asked Craig, still looking around my her. He looked hesitant to tell me and looked around for her himself.

"Umm, I'm really sorry dude but I saw her go back into one of the bedrooms with Newton. I'm sure I was seeing things though, she would never cheat on you." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me and I tried not to let the paranoia sink into my head. Of course Sam would never cheat on me, I loved her more than anything in the universe and she felt the same. Didn't she?

No. I am not going to think that like that until I find her and know the complete truth. I headed toward the hallway that lead to all the bedrooms and tried the one I knew would be Mike's.

Before I opened the door, curiosity got the best of me and I leaned against the door to hear what they were saying. I heard Mike loud and clear.

"Come on Sam we're all alone now. You don't have to worry about Anthony finding out, I promise we'll keep it a good secret." I pulled away from the door, shocked. Could this really be true? Could my dear Samantha be cheating on me? And with the likes of the vile Mike Newton of all guys?

I opened the door and got my answer. There was my beautiful, caring Sam standing there kissing the bastard in question. To say I was devastated and crushed beyond belief would be a complete understatement.

"Sam...I can't believe you would do this to me after everything we've been through."

"Anthony...I" She started to say but Mike interrupted her attempt to make an excuse for what she was doing.

"Sorry Howard, she wants me. Now leave us alone." Even though I hated him with every fiber of my being, I did.

And as I walked away, feeling pissed at myself for even believing that someone as perfect as her would ever love someone like me, I decided to do something I hadn't done in over 100 years.

I drowned my sorrows and emotions with very large amounts of very strong alcohol.

Sorry I took so long with this! Please review and let me know what you think! Please and thank you!!


End file.
